For Always
by melodia04
Summary: Draco is a vampire who took Harry in payment for his uncle's debts. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

For Always

**For Always**  
by melodia04

**Summary: **Draco is a vampire who took Harry as payment for his uncle's debts. HPDM.

**A/N: **not much for now, I do encourage you to review though, just don't throw me flames… yet. I put it under M but so far, there isn't anything M-ish to expect in this part, I guess it'll just come around at the right chapter.

**Beta: **Sailorfroststar11 (thank you so muuuuccch! XD)

**Chapter 1**

"Oh you can't do that!" shouted a plump-faced man in a formal attire.

"You know the rules Dursley, you know what's in exchange for your greediness to get the Malcolm Estates. And now that you have what you long desired, I shall have mine."

"You never told me it was my son. You just told me you wanted blood!"

"Your son may have a lot of blood in him, as I've never seen him before and I suppose he looks as you are. I shall take him for he is so dear to you." He said coolly.

"I will _never_ give you my son! Take somebody else, our maids, our drivers, our employees. BUT NOT MY SON!"

"I've made up my mind. Bring him here, so that I can take him to my place. You wouldn't want to do something you'd regret afterwards, do you?" he threatened, slouching into his seat more as to irritate the fat man in front of him.

Vernon Dursley was uber furious on the way this arrogant bastard took hold of his son's rights. This shouldn't be, he thought. He pulled on his coat, which was hanging in the coat rack a while ago, made a signal that he'll return back and slammed the door behind him.

He walked through the corridors to the elevator. Yes he got the Malcolm Estates, one business that's going on some serious deficit recently. He wanted it just to prove that he's rich, to prove to Mr. Cornelius Fudge that he can turn a dying estate into a booming one. It's a matter of pride. But what he was thinking of right now is how to get his son out of this blood-damned-trouble. Apparently his son was in the lobby, making himself comfortable in the cold couches. And true enough, he looked exactly like his father.

"Uncle Vernon." Someone called. It was Harry Potter, which he supposed was dressed in his usual ragged clothes. His hair was as messy as usual, and he's carrying a little box with a note telling, "to Vernon, you forgot your lunch".

"Yesss?!" Vernon took notice and turned his head to Harry, his eye rolled furiously on the boy. Yet the boy stay calmed, almost unfrightened with the intimidating look in his uncle's face.

"Aunt Petunia told me to deliver this to you... your lunch I mean." He said as he handed the box to him.

Vernon snatched it away and proceed to walk down the long hallway. Harry followed behind, for he too is going to the elevator to go home. An idea struck Vernon that made him stop on his tracks and turn his head back to Harry who was standing behind him.

"Harry… would you mind coming with me for a while?" Vernon asked almost politely and the tone of his voice was evidence that he was up for something.

"What's the catch?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing really, I just think I need to introduce you to a new business partner, which you will serve in a short while. Don't you like it, you don't have to suffer the wrath of my ruthless spanks on you—"

"What does this mean? And why do I have to meet your business partner? And what does 'you will serve in a short while' means?"

"Goodness, you have a lot of questions! Just follow me, ok!"

And Harry, being left choice-less, followed his uncle to his office. He doesn't want to suffer severe beating afterwards, does he?

Young Harry took his time to think on what this stupid catch really _is_ as they went to his uncle's private room inside the building.

There he saw for the first time the room, which has always been forbidden for anyone to enter except for his uncle's wife and son. Call it a _privilege_ for someone to enter such a lavishly decorated room. Unfortunately, Harry thinks otherwise.

Vernon took time to rummage his closet and finally pulled out a black suit. He threw it to Harry and continued to look for another thing. Then he pulled out a shoebox; in it were black leather shoes, shined to brilliance. It looked almost unworn save for the gray socks tucked underneath them.

"What are these?" Harry asked.

"Can't you see? That's a black suit and a pair of leather shoes. They're my son's clothes but just this once, I'll allow you to wear them for the sake of making yourself look presentable in front of my..._ guest_."

"Why do I have to wear them? And why do I have to see your guest?" Harry looked almost ready to explode. Vernon sighed and took the chance to talk to him about the situation.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. This estates business we own right now is under debt by the powerful businessman Mr. Draco Malfoy. Now, you know who he is right?"

"Mr. Malfoy? I've never heard of him."

"He's the wealthiest vam—I mean he's the wealthiest man alive! And our family owes him a great debt, which is in the form of this business. He doesn't want money as a payment, instead he wants my son." Vernon finally said, with a couple of lies that is.

"What does he want with Dudley?" asked Harry.

"Aaa..uhm… I don't know Harry! That's why I need your help!" Vernon said, voice trembling.

Harry was incessantly shocked at the flow of their conversation. Never did his uncle speak to him like that; like a pleading dog.

"Oh, I see it now uncle. You want me to pose as your son and go with that man in exchange for this business." Harry said.

"Exactly! So please Harry, I know you have long wanted to get out of my grasp, right? This is the chance Harry, I'm giving you a free escape ticket. Now go, meet him now before he suspects treachery."

"Wait uncle, I don't think this is fair on my side. What if Mr. Malfoy is more cruel than you are? Am I not going into deeper trouble than I already am in _your_ household?" He said, quite frankly.

"So you mean you need something in exchange from me?"

"Exactly."

"God, Harry you sure have grown witty inside my house. I don't blame you though. Here, take this." He said as he pulled a check from his pocket and began to fill out the fields.

Harry took the check that read: _Pay to the order of Mr. Harry Potter, the amount of 500,000 only_.

"Half a million?"

"Yes, Harry, half a million. That's the biggest I can give to a troublesome child like you. Remember you have a bank account? Put it there for safekeeping or do otherwise. I don't really care. Just don't go back to us anymore when Mr. Malfoy is finished with you."

"Who says I will? Thanks for this uncle. I'm just wondering, why are you so fearful about this Mr. Malfoy? Is he a part of a syndicate?" he curiously asked.

"Enough questions, now here's what I want you to do. For the time that you are with Mr. Malfoy, you are Mr. Harry Dursley, son and only heir of the Malcolm Estates owned by me, Vernon Dursley. Now, dress up! This conversation has taken far too long!"

"Alright, I'm Harry Dursley, your son, then."

Harry went to the bathroom to get dressed. The suit was quite loose on him since he's a great deal leaner than his cousin Dudley. Luckily the shoes fit him well, he noticed as he eyed them happily. So far, this was the best that Harry had ever looked, and he was pleased that even just for once, he looked like a real human. All except for one thing; he was wearing his cousin's already-worn socks. He cringed at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

For Always

**For Always**  
By melodia04

**Summary: **Draco is a vampire who took Harry as payment for his uncle's debts. HPDM.

**A/N: **here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. please don't hate me Mif nothing 'interesting' is happening yet. I promise we'll get into the action you're looking for soon. please do review!

**Beta: **Sailorfroststar11 (thank you so muuuuccch! XD)

**Chapter 2**

The two men, one nervous and one curious, were headed back to the office to meet Mr. Malfoy. Vernon warned Harry of a couple of things he should (and should not) say in front of the guest while walking along the corridors.

"Now I want you to act like you don't want to go with him. Act like you don't know what's happening. Surely you know why we should do this, huh?"

"Yeah, sure."

Vernon opened the door of his office greeted the man inside.

Mr. Malfoy stood up and eventually took notice of the young man standing beside his debtor. He was stunned by the bright emerald orbs that stared back at him.

"Is he your son?" he finally asked.

"Yes, he is. Go greet him Harry." Vernon commanded in a soft voice.

"Good afternoon to you sir." He said bowing down.

"Come with me now, I have no time to waste."

Harry turned to his uncle, and started his act.

"Father, what is he saying? I don't want to go with him." He said, making a worried face.

"I'm sorry son. I have no choice." Vernon said, complementing the act. He bowed his head as if in dismay and pushed his son forward to the waiting man.

Before Harry had time to think about his new situation, he found himself seated inside Mr. Malfoy's limousine. They sat beside each other and shared the eerie silence.

"Do you know why you're here?" Mr. Malfoy finally broke the silence.

"No, sir."

"Do you want to know?"

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not."

"Well, then."

It was a very awkward conversation. Harry couldn't move in his seat. He was nervous, but he didn't know why, maybe because the man sitting beside him was too much intimidating. He couldn't even scan the whole vehicle like he wanted too. It was his first time to ride in a limousine and he wanted to enjoy it; but something was hindering him from doing so.

He was shy of this man. His whole personality intimidated him. Looking at him made Harry think he's a much lesser person than he actually was. The aristocratic man had a very handsome face, with his blonde hair neatly done. His gray eyes looked so emotionless; yet to Harry, it just added more to his superior stature.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Mr. Malfoy turned.

Harry swiftly turned his head around feeling a slight blush creep to his cheeks.

"No-nothing."

Mr. Malfoy smirked at this.

"By the way Harry, how old are you?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"I'm 18 sir." Harry replied, avoiding looking at the person beside him.

"Well, Mr. Dursley, I don't see a reason why you're suddenly nervous. Or am I wrong?"

"No, it's nothing sir. I guess I just miss my father…" Harry lied.

"What did he tell you about me?"

"He told me that you're the wealthiest man alive and you have to take me as payment for our dept."

"That's all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't sir me, I'd rather you call me Draco."

"Uh, okay then, Draco." Harry felt a sudden insecurity when he said his name. He felt odd. He had this weird feeling in him that he can't fully explain. But eventually, as he managed to keep his thoughts organized about the whole thing, he came to realize that he was; somehow…

"So, can I call you Harry, too?"

"Uhm, fine with me."

"So, Harry, I guess your father forgot to tell you that I'm a vampire." Draco said, making himself a glass of wine from the rack in front of him.

"A what!" Harry was surprised at the sudden revelation. He immediately turned his head to look at Draco, who was sipping wine from his glass.

Draco chuckled at Harry's sudden reaction.

"I didn't mean to surprise you Harry, I just thought it's a good way to make you turn to me. You have really beautiful eyes." Draco smiled.

"Th-thanks." Harry blushed.

When Vernon told Harry about Mr. Draco Malfoy, he had been expecting a big fat mustached man, who smoked tobacco, rode in a limousine, and was rude to him. However, Harry found that there was a small portion of him that was hoping for a man less cruel than his uncle, who will just leave him be as a maid in his house and never mind about him forever. But this man, Draco, is the exact opposite of what he had thought. He seemed to be a good-natured adult who preferred drinking wine to smoking tobacco, and claimed to be a vampire… – Wait, what?!

"Wait, what do you mean by _vampire_?" Harry asked curiously.

"Vampires are the pale blood-sucking night creatures you see in movies."

"That's not what I mean, you said awhile ago that you're a vampire. I mean, yeah, of course that was a joke."

"I swear to you, it's true, Harry. I'm a vampire."

Harry laughed.

"What makes you think I'll believe you, Draco. If you're a vampire, you should be afraid of this." Harry took out his necklace, which was hidden by the suit.

"You see, Harry, it's a myth that vampires are afraid of the cross. We aren't _demons_, you know." Draco said, holding the cross from Harry's hand, fondling it a bit.

"See?"

"Of course you're not afraid of it, you're not a vampire." Harry said as he snatched his necklace back from the pale, slim fingers.

"You know, Harry it'll be a bigger trouble if you continue to think I'm not a vampire."

"But you're not." He turned to the window.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're here." Said the driver in front.

A doorman opened the door and greeted the two men as they stepped out of the car. Apparently, this is quite a day full of surprises for Harry. He knew the man was filthy rich so he accompanied his thoughts with the biggest house he has ever imagined; a mansion with a huge garden and brightly lit terraces. But what stood in front of Harry is a large old castle; something he didn't think was present in his town. The castle gave off a dark atmosphere and Harry could easily imagine vampires residing in that place.

"Here we are Harry." Draco said.

Contrary to the gloomy aura of the castle's front, the inside of it was blessed with grandeur. The whole place was brightly lit with expensive crystal chandeliers, and a grand staircase covered in a red carpet was the first thing that grabbed his attention. Everything seemed like a dream to him and he found that he didn't want to wake up; not yet.

"Looks like you have a new companion, Draco."

The beauty that was gracefully descending from the staircase took Harry aback. Her face was angelic and her hair was the brightest and blondest locks he had ever seen. She was wearing an elegant violet dress, complimented by the mask she was carrying.

"Hermione, you look wonderful." Draco complimented as he reached out and kissed Hermione's hand.

"By the way, this is Harry Dursley, a blood debt." Draco introduced.

Harry was confused by the word _blood debt_; nevertheless, he bowed down and greeted Hermione.

"What lovely eyes you have Harry." Hermione said as she lifted Harry's chin to take a look at it. Harry couldn't help but blush at her close scrutiny.

"Oh, you have no time to waste, Draco. Today is Severus' masquerade party, remember?" Hermione said, pushing Draco to the car waiting outside.

"What party? Severus?" Draco asked, his eyebrow twitched at the mere idea of Severus Snape throwing a masquerade party.

Meanwhile, Harry simply stood at the base of the staircase, listening to the two conversing. Harry had been thinking that Hermione was Draco's wife. He couldn't help but feel envious at the two; they had everything Harry was deprived of. He took the chance to scan the whole house. He sighed at the vastness of it and imagined the amount of work he would shoulder if he had to clean the whole house, he heaved a greater sigh. Anyhow, he couldn't have imagined himself on a higher rank either, since he'd never been to school, and he hardly knew how to read and write. Draco seemed a kind man, and that alone was a good enough consolation. He no longer had to worry about getting beaten up by his uncle. All he had to do was to pretend to be his uncle's son, perhaps forever, and serve the Malfoy manor.

He was starting to think how stupid he looked in his suit when he was actually going to work as a maid.


	3. Chapter 3

For Always

**For Always**  
By melodia04

**Summary: **Draco is a vampire who took Harry as payment for his uncle's debts. HPDM.

**A/N: **sorry for the long wait. I've been having problems connecting to the internet because of the typhoons so please bear with me. please review!

**Beta:** Sailorfroststar11. Thank you so much!! Please accept this giant virtual cookie from me, thaaaanks! 

**Chapter 3**

"You didn't know? Severus is getting engaged. And guess what, he's going to marry his blood debt! Quite a ridiculous thing to do, but nonetheless it's not against our law. He's expecting us there today so hop on, and of course Harry, you come along with us." she said out loud, inviting Harry.

"I'm afraid we can't go with you today, Hermione. I just came from a strenuous business meeting with the Dursleys and both Harry and I tired. Just extend my apologies to Severus." Draco explained.

"Whatever, Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes and off she went.

"Well, Harry, my apologies. I didn't introduce her well to you. She's my younger sister, Hermione."

"Sister?"

"Why, what did you think?"

"I thought you were a couple." Draco laughed. He soon invited Harry to talk in the library.

"Do you like books?" Draco asked, taking a red book from one of the shelves and putting it on the table.

It was a fairly thick book that read, "Vampires".

"Take this, Vampires by Count Voldemort, it has everything you need to know about me and the lot of us. In case you're interested." He smiled.

Harry took the book, pretending to know what was written. He knew it was about vampires and that intrigued him more.

"Vampires?"

"Do you still not believe me?"

Draco stood up from his seat and approached Harry. He leaned forward and gently took Harry's neck with his hand. Harry tensed at their closeness and turned his head to look somewhere else. His heart was beating fast; anything could happen now.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, taking grip of Draco's hand. He was afraid that he'd strangle him or something.

"I'm introducing you to a vampire. Don't move." Draco commanded.

Harry didn't know how it worked, but the moment he said those words, his hands fell uselessly to his sides and he froze. Draco removed his hands from Harry's neck and continued to lean in closer. As the space between them decreased, Harry felt more scared. He felt something sharp dig in to his flesh and he felt pain; he could feel his blood being sucked from him, and it felt more painful than the initial pain of the bite. He couldn't scream; something was hindering him from doing so. After a few seconds, Draco withdrew his fangs and gently licked away the blood from his neck. Harry shivered at his action.

Draco took a white handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Harry.

"Did I scare you? Just so you know, the first time you get bitten by a vampire, the bleeding doesn't stop until after a few minutes or so." Draco explained.

Harry covered his bleeding neck with the white cloth. He was left speechless… What the hell did he get himself into? Not only was he working as a full-time maid, but also as a blood dispenser to none other than the lord of the Malfoy manor. Harry eventually regained his thoughts and turned to look at Draco.

"Uhm, I'm sorry if I didn't believe you the first time you told me..." Harry apologized.

"It's alright, you're not the first one."

"I-is this what you meant by a blood debt?" he continued.

"Yes, Harry. For as long as this contract dictates…" he pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it down to Harry. "You will be serving me, exclusively, with your blood. It will expire after 6 months and you can go back to your father. Signed, Vernon Dursley."

"I understand." Harry complied.

"There's still something I want to tell you. Your job as my blood debt begins now. You are not allowed to offer blood to anyone else but me, even to Hermione. And part of the contract says that you shall do whatever I ask of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Good, then."

He said his only job is to give him blood when he needs it, he didn't mention anything about being a maid or a doorman or some sort of servant in the house. Not to mention, Harry didn't quite think that his blood was that healthy to drink since all he's ever eaten, and the only thing offered to him by the Dursleys, was a bowl of unappetizing porridge and a glass of water, straight from the faucet three times a day. It's a miracle he didn't get sick; in fact, Harry often found himself hoping to fall ill so he would have to stay in the hospital and at least get some decent food. But then, he didn't think they'd send him to the hospital either. It was another miracle that they didn't kill him. Perhaps they found it essential to have a human punching bag in the house, locked in the cupboard and always ready to get thrashed anytime, anywhere. And he couldn't do anything to end his own suffering, much to his dismay.

The sound of knocking broke Harry from his thoughts. A maid entered, informing him that dinner was ready. Harry closed his door behind him as he stepped out into the hallway. At the top of the staircase, he noticed Draco striding towards him from his own rooms. Harry waited for him to catch up, and they went down together, the maid trailing several feet behind.

Out of curiosity Harry asked, "So, what do I do when you don't need me?"

"Do whatever you want, just stay in the house and don't ever think of escaping, you know the stakes." Draco replied

"Sure, I won't." Harry said.

The maid motioned for Harry to follow her as Draco sat at the table, alone.

"You must be the new blood dept?" the maid asked.

"Uhm, yes, my name is Harry Po—Dursley." He replied, mentally kicking himself for almost slipping up.

"Oh, and I'm Molly Weasley and here's my son Ronald. We're both maids here." She said, pointing to her son who was sitting at a table nearby.

"Just call me Ron." He smiled.

Harry smiled back. Ron invited him to sit with him at the table as Mrs. Weasley happily placed food on it. The enticing aromas of the food lulled Harry; he had never smelled anything that great before. Eventually everything has been set, and he gaped wondrously at the bowl of soup, roasted chicken and salad that greeted his eyes.

"Wow." Was all that Harry could say.

"Why? Do you not eat these in your house?" Ron asked.

"Uhm, yes of course, it's just that I don't think this is any better than what Mr. Malfoy is eating out there." He replied, learning his lessons earlier as to not spill just a tiny bit information about his real self. He decided that it would be great if he took a time with himself somewhere and re-organize his thoughts about his _new _identity.

"You see, Lord Malfoy is a kind man. Whatever he eats, we also eat, so everyday we have great food! And I prepared them all, hope you like it, Harry." Mrs. Weasley explained, her smile never fails to warm Harry's heart in a way that nobody else ever had before.

"Uhm, actually Lord Malfoy is just concerned about his blood debt. He has to keep you healthy so that you can also give him healthy blood in return." Ron added.

Later on, the kitchen back door opened and three men came in, two looking identically to each other and one who looked like an adult man. They were all carrying sacks and stacks of what seemed like rice, vegetable and fruits. And behind them trailed a girl, not more than Harry's age, carrying a basket filled with other fruits. All of them looked exhausted.

"Oh, blimey! The market place is as full as always! Hmm, I can't wait to eat!" The older man said carefully putting down the sacks he was carrying, the others followed.

"Oh, Harry, this is my husband, Arthur Weasley. The twins are Fred and George and the girl here is Ginny. They're also my children." She smiled as she introduced them one by one, pointing at them.

Harry stood up, introduced himself, and greeted them as they warmly greeted back. Now they all sat at the table, eating happily.

"So you say you're Harry Dursley?" Fred asked.

"I heard you're a son of quite a rich man, how does it feel?" George followed.

Harry shook his head, eyeing-up the two who were sitting opposite each other; he was quite confused on whom to answer and whom to turn to. The others noticed and they all fell in a burst of laughter. Harry laughed as well after Mrs. Weasley told her sons to ask Harry later and enjoy the food for now.

Harry could no longer contain himself from being so happy. A family at long last, although unofficially. As he looked around the table he saw one big happy family and he felt just as welcome to be part of them.

This is just what he had hoped for for so long,but he didn't expect that an abrupt change in his lifestyle would amount to happiness he could never express. Never before in his life had the thoughts of his unpleasant childhood left him for more than a minute, but seated at the table full of laughing redheads, Harry thought of only happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

For Always

**For Always**  
By melodia04

**Summary: **Draco is a vampire who took Harry as payment for his uncle's depts. HPDM

**A/N:** it's been a long time, sorry. it seems like all the hpdm stuff running in my mind are all crap and i can't think of a good enough continuation. i'm not too busy with anything. actually i'm on for a 3 month break from now but that doesn't change the fact that i'm a moody writer. this is the last chapter that i have on my files (i used to update after i've done another chapter in advance) which means nothing will be certain for the two of them after this chapter. hehe. don't worry, i'll finish this.

**Beta:** Sailorfroststar11 weeeeeeeeeeeeeee thanks!

**Chapter 4**

"Uhm, Harry you must be wondering why you're eating with us instead of beside Lord Malfoy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, checking on Harry.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I actually feel it's better to eat with you all. I'm used to having a lot of people eat with me." He replied. Only half of what he said was true, but he figured the son of a wealthy man would have eaten surrounded by others. Never before in his life had he eaten with someone, let alone a large group of people.

"That's good." She smiled.

Time passed by and everyone had finally finished eating. They all felt their stomachs, which were bloated up. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stood up to collect the plates and by instinct Harry also stood up to help them.

"Oh, don't bother Harry, we can manage this ourselves." Ginny smiled as she took the plate Harry was carrying.

"Uhm, thanks."

"Mom, can I show Harry his room now?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mrs. Weasley replied, already washing the dishes.

Ron led Harry out of the kitchen and they passed through the dinning room. Draco had already left.

Then, they went upstairs and passed through a couple of doors. Ron could hear Harry counting them, perhaps memorizing the place where his room was.

"Here we are, this is the 4th room to the left, by the way." Ron explained.

Ron opened the door for him and they both stepped in. It was a huge room, and Harry's mouth fell open at the vastness of it. There was a wooden canopy bed right at the center, a lampshade at both sides and a bedside table too. The closet was in front of the bed, and beside it sat a study table. At one corner, another door is present where the bathroom was.

Finally, Ron opened the elegant velvet draperies covering the sliding door that led to the terrace. Harry followed him out and was amazed by the stunning view of the garden below. It was a royal cut of a labyrinth, although it looked quite unattended to, with a fountain at the center looking glum and dry. Nevertheless, it was a great view of the garden.

"Like it? The view here is fine and if you're wondering why the garden is like that, I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you." Ron asked, quite amazed himself, "Lord Malfoy especially picked this room for you." He continued.

"Really? Yes, I like it a lot." Harry said, still bedazzled by the garden. Yes, it seemed as though it had been ignored for ages, but to Harry, it just added more to the mysterious look of the house. Harry's room was on the far left wing of the manor's second floor and the garden was just in front of his room. He wondered why among the rest of the field surrounding the house, only that part seemed dull. Still, the fact remained that it was the most beautifully designed one, with the maze and all.

"I guess I'll go now." Ron said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said.

"Don't mention it." He gently closed the door behind him.

Harry took his time to wander around his room for a while. Everything was great; the room was even bigger than Vernon's office. The bed was soft and fluffy and so were the pillows. This was going to be the best night's sleep he'd ever gotten, and he just couldn't wait to fall into a deep slumber.

It was getting late when Harry recalled that he left the book Draco gave him in the library. So he went out to find it, taking cautious measures so that he wouldn't get lost in the house. When he had located the book, he headed directly back to his room. Just as he was about to open his door, someone called out his name. Harry looked around and saw Draco not so far behind him carrying a folded pile of what seemed like silk garments.

"Harry, I think you'll be needing these tonight. " Draco handed him the pajamas and slippers he was carrying. Harry took them and said a low thank you before proceeding to his room.

Harry immediately went to the bathroom, throwing the book he had a while ago on the bed. As he slid out of his black suit, a piece of paper fell on the floor. He realized it was the check his uncle had given him. He folded it and placed it gently beside the sink. He took a quick shower before slipping into the silk maroon pajamas that Draco had brought him. Soon after, he took the check with him and made his way to the bed where he noticed the red book lying on top of it.

Harry flipped a few pages, skipping through a lot of pages with words and a couple of illustrations too, like an old Transylvanian castle, very similar to Draco's house, and a vampire waking in its coffin. He flipped a few again and saw another picture of a group of elegantly dressed vampires in a traditional Victorian masquerade ball. He could easily tell the vampires from humans because of their fangs, which were drawn quite obviously on each vampire. He was halfway through it when he spotted a picture that shook him off his seat.

On that particular pag, he saw an illustration of a vampire sucking blood from a boy that Harry presumed was a blood debt like him. Of course there wasn't anything offensive about that, but the blood-sucking was the least of Harry's worries. The two vampires were on the bed, naked.

_Bloody hell, this can't be. This book must be wrong, they're not having sex__,__ are they? _

_**So what**__** exactly **__**do**__**you think they're doing?**_

_They're just, uhm, the vampire's just sucking blood and the boy's just giving him his blood!_

_**Yeah right, and they're doing it on the bed, naked. Hah!**_

_Draco didn't say he's going to __fuck me__ while sucking my blood__,__ did he?_

_**No,**__** he didn't, but he mentioned you have to do anything he commands you to as part of contract.**_

_But he isn't__ going to do it right? We're not going to do it, right?__!?_

_**Oh you innocent little prick! What are you afraid of, that you're still a virgin at the ripe age of 18**__**,**__** or that you've never done it with a guy, **__**let alone a vampire**__**?**_

_Oh god, both._

There was a huge debate going on inside of Harry's head, and it was all brought on by just one picture that was roughly half the size of the page, with two men sharing an intimate scene on the bed. And it made Harry hysterical to the point of talking to himself and contradicting himself after.

But you see, there's a blatant end to all of Harry's musings; if only he could read what was written in the book and in the caption the picture has below, he could stop letting his imagination run wild.

"Right, if only I could read." Harry sighed.

_**What good would it do to you if you could read what's written there? I tell you, the truth hurts and you're quite lucky that most of the truths in this world is put in words.**_

_So you're saying it's good to be illiterate? And how about the picture? _

_**A picture could be interpreted in numerous ways, pick one that would suit you best and believe if for the next six months. Or at least for the next days that you two wouldn't **__**end **__**up like what you see there.**_

Harry could no longer think well. He couldn't read the caption, yes, but he was not that stupid either to think that nothing was going on in the picture. He couldn't read but he wasn't blind, and his mind was still capable of registering thoughts.

"So what do I do now?" he asked himself.

After a moment's time of thinking, he gave up. He just let his mind be filled with disturbing thoughts regarding just one picture. True enough, a picture is worth a thousand words, but it was too bad he had that thousand in his head. He flopped down onto the bed, sprawling out. He adjusted his glasses to have a clear view of the canopy that hovered above him, hoping that it would somehow distract him from his thoughts. Nothing much, just a blank piece of white cloth. Then he propped himself up again and took the check from his pocket, inserted it in the book, shut it, placing it in the drawer of his bedside table. He then took off his glasses and went to sleep, wishing that he could forget about what he saw, and that the soft bed and warm blanket would compensate for it.

The next morning, Harry woke up in the most pleasant mood. His wish came true; he had a dreamless night and it was perfect. The time is 6 am, and that was the usual time for Harry to wake up ever since… ever. He's gotten used to it so he didn't try to sleep anymore, in case someone would wake him up on his expense when breakfast is ready. Soon, he realized he's not anyone special in the house and he felt the responsibility to go down and help the Weasleys with their work. After brushing his teeth and dampening his face a bit, he fixed his bed and left the room for the kitchen.

He arrived there and saw Mrs. Weasley dicing a potato. Beside her lay several uncut vegetables. He then asked if he could do anything to help, but she politely refused, saying that he shouldn't be here and that he should just wait for breakfast in an hour. Harry understood and just went out through the kitchen door. Luckily, he saw Ron, busy chopping logs.

"Good morning, Harry, you're up pretty early today, huh?" Ron said, pausing a while.

"Uhm, yeah. I was wondering if I could do anything to help? I'm not used to not doing nothing at all." Harry said, rolling up his pajamas.

"Seriously? If you insist then you can help me with these logs, there's an axe over there. And, uhm, you're not changing are you?" Ron said, looking quizzically at Harry's silk clothes.

Harry, identifying the gesture quickly replied, "Oh, I believe I don't have anything else with me, I guess this will do." He smiled, scratching his head.

"No, Harry, you are not working with silk clothes on. Wait for me here, I'll lend some of mine, if that's okay with you?" Ron offered, stopping mid-swing to go get some clothes for Harry.

"Sure, I'll wait here."

Ron arrived shortly, handing over the clothes to Harry who changed just around the corner. Ron continued his work, looking over at Harry.

"Jeez, what are those?" Ron said, pointing out spots in Harry's body. Harry quickly put the shirt in to cover his scars and he walked over to Ron to explain.

"Uhm, they're scars Ron, I got them back in school. I get into a lot of trouble you know." He lied, proceeding to get the axe.

"Really, but you have a lot of them. You a fighter?"

"Uhm, sort of. Well, these scars are nothing to what they ended up at my hands anyway." Harry said, cutting a log in half.

"Wow, that's cool. I never thought rich men like you got into petty street fights like that." Replied Ron, who was quite amazed with his new friend.

"Only a few of us, though. Most kids like me will turn to their dads to settle the score but count me out. My dad wouldn't ever pay for me."

"That's a good training. You know what, when I was kid I used to get into fights like that and when my father saw me, he'd squat beside the scene and cheer! How's that for supportive!" he laughed.

"I guess we're the same." Harry laughed as well. He mentally patted himself on the back for a lie well done. It sounded like a real childhood memory but he didn't enjoy more of it. He just lied to Ron, his newfound friend, and that's not good.

They spend quite a time chopping logs and sharing stories with each other. Harry found out that it's a custom for vampires to hire a family of maids just like the Weasleys.

"So where's your sister?" Harry asked.

"She's probably watering the garden with Fred." Ron replied.

"Does that include the one seen on my porch?"

"No, not that one." Ron said immediately.

"What is it with that garden? I think it's magnificent, if only you'd take time to water it everyday."

"I told you I can't share that part with you, I hope you understand."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I was just a little curious. I won't ask about it again." Harry promised.

"It's ok--"

"Harry!" Ron was cut by a loud bellow from afar. He figured the man was his Lord Malfoy approaching them. Ron immediately stopped his work and came to bow to him. But Draco just went past him and neared Harry.

"What are you doing here? And why are you doing this?" Draco demanded.

Ron followed quickly to explain, "I'm sorry my Lord, it's not his fault. I let him help me--"

"No, Draco, I was the one who wanted to help him. I couldn't find anything do this at this early time so I thought of helping them with their work. I'm sorry." Harry bowed to apologize.

Draco saw the sincerity in both of them and smiled.

"You may continue your work, Ronald." Draco ordered and with that Ron continued to chop logs.

"Harry, come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

For Always

**For Always**  
By melodia04

**Summary****:** Draco is a vampire who took Harry in payment of his uncle's depts. HPDM

**A/N:** here it is! hope you like it! you have my apology for some mistakes and grammatical errors. finally, i have finished outlining the events for this story so all i have to do is write it down in story format! yaaaay! at least you know that there's a definite ending to this one and i'm not going to leave this hanging. thanks for those who reviewed and to those who are reading this right now, please review! your reviews are my only inspiration.

**Beta:** Sailorfroststar11 !! :D :D :D :D

**Chapter 5**

Harry obediently followed Draco back in the house and into his room. Harry felt the same amazement he felt when he once opened his room and entered into a royal dream. The walls were painted light green and silver. His bed was larger, and a deep green velvet fabric with silver studs at the hem covered his canopy bed gracefully.

There was a big plasma TV mounted on the wall in front of the bed, and he gaped wondrously at it. One entire corner of the room had a living area set up in it, with big couches and a center table with magazines under it.

Draco's room was every bit different to Harry's and he stopped right in his tracks and was left speechless the moment his eyes wandered to the painting on the wall of the living area. His face turned beet red and he shook his head a couple of times to check if he was really seeing the real thing. Unfortunately he was.

Draco saw the expression on Harry's face and chuckled. He lightly tugged Harry's hand and led him further into the room.

"I forgot to tell you, Count Voldemort is not only a writer. He's also a painter and he gave that painting to me years ago when I took painting lessons with him."

Harry nodded but his face remained the same. The painting was the same illustration he had seen in the book with a vampire sucking blood from what he supposed was his blood dept. And we should all know how such things affect Harry's thinking; to the point of having crazy inward debates in his mind.

"I gather you find it disturbing?" Draco asked as he was trying to hide a snigger to Harry's priceless, not to mention cute, expression.

"Uhm, well… I uhm… no, not really.. but--" Before he could finish his weird stuttering, Draco lightly pushed Harry to the bed and leaned closer. He loosened his necktie and just like before gently took Harry's delicate neck with his hand.

Harry's mind was racing, again. The blush had yet to fade from his face and now neck. What if IT happens?

_Oh please, not now, for chrissake!_

_**Oh, you mean next time?**_

_What the fuck! I have no time to argue with you. Can't you do anything to stop him?_

_**You**__** mean, can't YOU do anything to stop him? Goodness Harry, you're being insufferable!**_

_No, YOU'RE being insufferable!Please, not now. I'm not yet physically and mentally ready for this._

_**Why don't you tell that to him instead?**_

Harry could now feel Draco's fangs penetrate his skin. It was extremely painful, and he couldn't help but groan painfully. Draco held Harry's hand tight with his free hand; it somehow eased the pain. Harry felt nice when their hands laced together; even though Draco's hand felt cold at first, it gave him reassurance that everything would be fine. Draco was so kind to him, he couldn't help but trust him. He could feel the blood trailing from the place where Draco was biting, crimson tears rolling down his neck. Harry was heavily panting. The pain gradually subsided when Draco started sucking. The hand that was moments ago cold turned warm and Harry instinctively held on to it tighter. It felt so _good_.

_**Wait, it feels gooooood?**_The more devious part of Harry's brained teased.

_Shut u—_

Harry felt Draco's hand loosen its grip on him, and then felt Draco's warm tongue as he kindly licked away the blood that was slowly sliding down Harry's neck. Harry felt his body shiver once more. He could tell that Draco was trying his best not to make things more painful for him. With Draco around him, Harry felt a lot more secure. Could it be that he was somehow gathering feelings for Draco?

Draco slowly withdrew his fangs, and just like before, offered Harry a white handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the little amount of blood trickling down his neck.

Meanwhile, Harry was regaining his composure bit by bit, his red face fading back to normal as he tried to push away what he was thinking a while ago.

"You must feel a bit tired, Harry. It usually happens when you're still not used to it."

Indeed, Harry felt a bit tired; dizzy, actually. He had known that it was coming, since Draco had sucked a generous amount of blood from him, and he hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"You can rest here for awhile, I'll just go get something from the car. Thanks, by the way." Draco smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

Harry stood up from the bed and stretched. His vision became a little blurry. He took off his glasses and shook his head a couple of times and tried to focus on the lampshade on the bedside table. Everything was fuzzy at first, but eventually his vision returned to normal as he focused his eyes on the picture lying on top of the table. He took it with his hands to see more clearly. It was a picture of Draco and some guy he didn't recognize. They were riding on the same horse and they looked… happy.

Harry couldn't get what he felt when he saw how sweet and happy the guys were. Quite honestly, he felt jealous.

_Yes, I guess I __am__ jealous. _Harry frowned. The guy was, by all means, much more attractive than he was. Harry's hair was messy and uncombed; his was jet black and smooth. Harry's skin was pale and reflected dark bruises and scars all over; his – he could tell – was fair and even, and by the looks of it he didn't seem to suffer severe childhood beatings. He could only think of one thing that could undermine this guy's pleasant features. His eyes. Harry's green eyes were his best assets, but somehow, as he stared at other's sapphire orbs, he felt hopeless. Harry's eyes may be more striking, but they only reflect loneliness. The other guy's eyes reflected only happiness. The more he looked at him, the more he felt envious.

"Who's this?" he asked himself.

"His name is Peter Parkinson." Harry didn't notice that Draco had already come back. He felt embarrassed.

"Draco! I didn't notice, sorry." He apologized and placed the picture back on the bedside table.

"You seem to have been looking at it for a quite awhile. Are you jealous?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face. Harry shook his head and blushed.

"Of course not, why would I be? I was just wondering…" Harry followed Draco as he pulled open the draperies covering a sliding door that led to his own personal terrace, just like the ones in Harry's room.

Draco stepped out onto the terrace, but Harry remained inside watching as the sun bathed Draco's slim figure in its unearthly glow. He looked like an angel glowing in the sun. With his back facing Harry, Draco felt the urge to open up his all-too-recent-past.

"He's my previous blood debt." Draco started.

"We met each other in his father's office. Just like your father Harry, Mr. Parkinson owes me a great debt. Much greater than what your family owes me. I took him here and treated him fairly, just like my other blood depts. He was bound to the same contract as you are, but unlike the other blood debts I've had, he didn't complain about everything I asked of him. I instantly fell in love with him. We shared the same room together, which was your room right now, and we made the garden that you can see from your porch. We had a very healthy relationship at first, but even before the six months contract ended, I had to let him go."

"But why? If you loved him, you shouldn't have." Harry said, still standing inside the room, not wanting to join Draco in the sun. Draco heaved a sigh.

"I loved him," Draco stated dejectedly. Upon hearing these words, Harry felt a sting in his heart. He didn't want to hear any more about how much Draco loved Peter. He felt sorry for Draco, but he was also sorry for himself, for wanting to know in the first place what had happened between them. He had started to think that he would find solace and security with, Draco but right now, he just felt lonelier than ever before.

"I thought we shared the same feelings for each other, but I was wrong. He cheated on me; he broke the contract. I discovered that he was feeding Blaise Zabini, a friend of mine, with his blood for a cost. I also found out that he loves Blaise, not me. I released him and I filed a case against him and his family, and also against Blaise."

"I-I'm sorry. It must've hurt a lot." Harry mumbled quietly.

"During that time, The Zabini Corporation was the wealthiest company in the vampire world. He funded both cases and won. I have to pay them for winning the case. My friendship with Blaise was broken, and he knows what it means when I break affiliations with him. He too must've been in love with Peter for even bothering to risk his whole fortune on this. I had held a great amount of stocks in his company and I instantly withdrew all of them, leaving his company in a big deficit. Now, I hold the most powerful company."

"I didn't mean to make you relive all of that pain, Draco. I'm really sorry. I won't be asking you about it anymore." Harry apologized.

"It doesn't matter Harry. Past is past. But frankly speaking, I haven't gotten over it yet. Especially the fact that I shared a very special promise to him…"

"A promise? I mean, you don't need to answer." Harry blushed, cursing his curiosity.

"That the last blood that would keep me alive would be the blood of the one I love." Silence.

"But that means…"

"I realized that I should continue living without him…Besides, I have a lot of work to do. That's why I took a new blood dept, you Harry."

"I understand."

Harry was somehow relieved that Draco didn't fulfill his promise to Peter. He felt a surge of hope run through him. Although Harry's feelings for Draco weren't crystal clear yet, it gave him time to think it over. Six months would be a long time, and there are a lot of possibilities that he would eventually fall for Draco. But Harry was afraid of being rejected; he's afraid that just like where he's standing right now, he would never be given a chance to step outside and share the warmth of the sun with Draco. Harry was afraid that he would be left with the shadows with Draco walking farther away from him in the gleam of the sunlight. It led him into confusion. Draco had already drunk blood from Harry, which means he should be – or is still – getting over what happened between him and Peter. But the picture on his bedside table remains evidence that he still has feelings for the handsome man. Harry's face saddened.

Draco turned to face Harry at last and he saw the sadness in his face. What was he thinking? Draco felt guilty for putting that frown in his beautiful face. But part of him is also touched that his experience affected Harry in a way he didn't expect. Could it be that Harry was starting to like him? Or maybe he's just too sorry to ever disappoint him…

Draco walked over to Harry and raised his chin up to face him.

"I didn't mean to affect you that much. I appreciate you listening to me." Draco bent down and captured Harry's lips in a chaste kiss. Harry liked the feeling of Draco's lips on his. Although it was a meaningless one, Harry felt as if someone actually cared for him, that someone was concerned that he's sad, and wanted to cheer him up.

_I think I'm starting to like Draco._

The kiss was broken by a soft knock on the door. It was Mrs. Weasley, calling them for breakfast.

The two went down together silently.

The whole time they walked, Harry was trying to sort out his feelings.Harry didn't want to fall in love with Draco, and he doesn't want Draco to fall in love with him either. It would just make things that much more complicated. What would happen if he finally discovered that Harry was not really a Dursley? Finally discovered that he agreed to pretend to be his uncle's son so that he would be spared from being mercilessly beaten everyday? What if he found out that he's fooling him, just like Peter did? Could Harry afford to break Draco's heart?

Harry was weighted down with every decision he could possibly make. If he let himself get used to this kind of lifestyle, he would never want to leave it. And after six months, he would be back to the painful reality that he has to live on his own. And if before six months had passed, his real identity was revealed, he couldn't imagine himself having a decent life… ever. He can't fall in love with Draco. He'd just hurt himself, and most of all, Draco.

_No, I shouldn't spoil myself. I shouldn't let my feelings overpower me. It's for my own good. After six months, I will leave immediately and never come back. I will start a new life with the money uncle Vernon gave me. Yes, that's right. _

_Life starts after six months for me. I just have to hang on and control myself__…_


	6. Chapter 6

For Always

**For Always**  
By melodia04

**Summary**: Draco is a vampire who took Harry as payment for his uncle's debt. HPDM

**A/N:** sorry for the wait. Here it is, enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE. They're the only ones keeping me inspired to write!

**Beta:** Sailofroststar11. Gosh, I couldn't thank you enough!! I wish you well! :D :D

**Chapter 6**

"Harry?" someone called out. He broke out of his trance and came face to face with Hermione, who was sitting at the dining table. Draco had already taken his seat, and was waiting for Harry to do the same.

"Come on, sit down. You're eating with us today and later you should get dressed, because we're going downtown to shop for your clothes. Look what you're wearing, you look like a peasant!" She said, slicing the garlic bread on her plate.

"Uhm, alright. Thanks." Harry bowed and took his seat.

"You shouldn't thank me, it's Draco who asked me to take you shopping. And look, here's his credit card. He's paying for everything." Hermione smiled and threw a threatening look at Draco. "Let's see what we can buy with this…" She laughed.

"You don't have to Draco. I could just get my clothes back in our house. My dad also gave me money, so you don't have to spend yours on me." Harry said.

"No Harry. It's ok. I'm afraid I can't let you go back to your home to get your clothes because, you know, I'm trying to avoid making you miss your parents more. Also, you need more sophisticated clothes since you'll be accompanying me to quite a lot of gatherings from now on."

"But I can buy them myself, I have my own money." Harry insisted.

"Stop it Harry. We're not going anywhere if you argue with Draco. We're leaving in an hour, just get ready okay?" Hermione intervened.

"Don't feel bad about it, I don't mind paying for your needs. To make you feel better, I always do it to all of them." Draco said and they all started eating.

By 'all of them' he meant the previous blood debts. Yes, it made Harry feel better. How much more kind could he get? Was he always like this?

"Th-thanks." Harry said. Draco smiled.

Draco finished breakfast quite a bit sooner than the other two. He excused himself and stood up to go to work in his office. Harry and Hermione were left alone at the table.

"So, how are you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Fine. But I'm still trying to adjust. I didn't expect it to be like this." Harry replied.

"Yeah, none of you ever expect THIS to be like this, right?"

"You mean the other blood debts? Yes, honestly." Harry replied.

"Well you have a few months to get used to it. By the way Harry, when you change later there are a few clothes left in your closet by the previous blood debt. You can use them for a while." Hermione smiled as she took a sip of wine.

_Isn't it too early for wine? _Harry thought.

"Can I ask you something Ms. Malfoy?"

"You can call me Hermione. Yes of course, what is it?" She said.

"Why don't you have a blood debt like Draco? Where do you get blood then?" Harry has been curious of this ever since he found out every vampire is entitled to a blood debt and he hadn't seen Hermione feed on someone.

"Oh, you mean this?" Hermione held up the glass she was drinking from a while ago. "I actually prefer buying bottled blood instead of sucking them from someone. I always thought of it as barbaric and unsophisticated, although it is generally acceptable for most vampires, like Draco." She continued.

"How often do you drink blood? Draco didn't inform me of some sort of schedule." Harry asked.

"It actually depends, a vampire will just feel an instinctive bloodlust whenever he feels drained and weak and by then his canines will grow longer and sharper. When he has drunk enough already, his teeth will go back to normal. His body will be instantly charged, so to speak, and his blood will grow warmer."

"Oh, I understand now. But what if the vampire fails to drink blood for a long time?" Harry asked again, taking advantage of the situation to grow more knowledgeable of the vampire race, since he knew he'd never be able to learn of it from the book Draco gave him.

"I appreciate your curiosity Harry," Hermione smiled. "A vampire will remain youthful and immortal as long as he takes in blood from a human being. Failure to do so will cause the body of the vampire to wither, killing him in the process. It's basically the end of our lives by then." She continued.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you two?" Harry asked shyly, finishing his soup.

Hermione chuckled a bit. "I don't know Harry, perhaps more than a hundred years. Draco and I aren't tired of living yet." She finished as she took the last gulp of blood from her glass.

"Thanks Hermione, I learned a lot from you." Harry smiled.

"It's not a problem. Just don't forget to prepare yourself later ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry said gratefully.

After eating, Hermione stood up and excused herself politely. She went upstairs to get ready for today's agenda. Harry was left at the table, looking at his empty plate when Ron appeared by his side to collect the dishes.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Ron asked, taking his plate.

"Oh! Ron, it's just you." Harry said, quite startled. Ron cast him a confused look.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"Don't mention it. I guess you should get up right now. I heard you're going shopping today. Ms. Hermione hates late people so you'd better hurry up." Ron warned.

Harry complied and went off his seat and into his room to change. He took a quick bath and went to the closet to check out the clothes Hermione talked to him about. He found one set of clothes and changed to it immediately. He went down to the living room and waited.

Moments later, Hermione arrived and they both went into the car. They arrived at the central square in just a matter of minutes. The driver opened the door for them and they both stepped out into the cobblestoned street of downtown England where the commercial district was. Harry gaped wondrously at various signature boutiques that lined on the street side.

"Are you sure we're gonna shop here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry." A smirk formed in Hermione's face. It was a natural pleasure for lady vampires to go shopping.

In a span of five hours they were able to get everything Harry needed. He was impressed at Hermione's natural shopper's instinct. All Harry has done was follow Hermione's orders. He followed her around the mall, and tried on different clothes as she ordered and paid. By the end of the second hour Harry had a complete set of shirts, suits, trousers, pajamas and undergarments. He had no complaints about them; he trusted Hermione's taste, and it didn't let him down. An elegant woman with an elegant taste. He now found it completely necessary for a guy to have a woman to shop with. They called the driver to get the things they bought into the car as they paused a while to take lunch.

They entered an Italian restaurant and took a seat. The waiter approached them with a familiar smile and greeted.

"Ms. Malfoy, it's nice of you visit us again. I gather you're not with your brother today." The waiter kindly said as he gave them the menu.

"Thank you. Draco will be busy for the next few weeks, I guess. I just went shopping with a friend, here." She smiled and the waiter turned to Harry and smiled as well.

Harry checked the menu, _How come they don't have pictures? _He thought as he tried to hide his ignorance of what's written.

Hermione spoke to the waiter, "Hmm, I'll get the usual, plus a Caesar Salad. How about you Harry?"

"Uhm, I'll get the same." Harry said hesitantly.

"But I just ordered soup and salad. Never mind," She turned to the waiter, "get him your soup of the day and Fettuccine Alfredo." the waiter scribbled.

"Drinks and dessert, Ma'am?" The waiter said suggestively.

"Bottomless iced-tea. I'll have a split and," she turned to Harry who was currently looking at the poster on one of the glass panels of the restaurant, "make that two." Hermione closed the menu folder and gave it to the waiter, who took Harry's menu and went away to prepare their orders.

Lunch had passed, and after the two had rested, they went again to the shopping district to purchase the remaining items on Harry's shopping list, which included shoes, accessories like watches and bracelets, bowties, neckties, neckties and more neckties.

"Why are we getting a lot of these?" Harry asked, showing the more or less 30 colorful ties Hermione has picked up from a variety of stands.

"Oh, aren't they lovely?" She replied starry eyed. Here goes the part where women indulge themselves in unnecessary things when shopping; this was a mystery for Harry, as well as the majority of the male population in the world.

"You get only 5, Draco gets another 5 and the rest are mine." She smiled.

"Alright." He complied, still puzzled as to why Hermione needed a lot of neckties.

_**You'll never understand women.**_

After everything they bought had been loaded up in the trunk, Hermione and Harry plopped themselves comfortably in the car seat as the driver took them home.

Then Hermione suddenly awoke from her tired state, "We're going to Pureblood!" The driver heard and swerved in a different direction.

"What's Pureblood?" Harry asked.

"You'll see."

The trip to Pureblood was longer than the trip from the manor to the shopping district, but as soon they stepped out of the car, Harry noticed the big difference. The central square had a more casual appearance, with a lot of people hanging around and shopping. But the place they're in now looked more exclusive; only a few people could be seen, and most them, from Harry's point of view, were vampires.

"This is the vampire metropolis. Actually, people like you are allowed to go here, but since most humans are afraid of strolling around here alone for fear of getting bitten by stray vampires, it has become sort of an exclusive place for us." Hermione explained seeing Harry's confused look.

Hermione entered the shop that read 'Pureblood' and Harry followed close behind her, weary of the several hungry stares he was receiving.

One corner of the shop was a reception area; it was empty, so Harry took a seat as Hermione took a bottle from a display cabinet on the counter. Harry instantly knew that this is the shop where she bought her blood. The shop was filled with wine racks and display cabinets that featured the newest addition to their blood collection. It smelled strongly of alcohol, but it was sweeter and more enticing. He wonders how different bottled blood is from fresh blood.

"Mr. Borgins." Hermione greeted.

"Yes, Milady. Getting the usual?" the old man greeted happily as he motions himself to check the bottled blood Hermione usually buys.

"No,no. I'd like to try your new one." She said and gave him the glass bottle she took. Mr. Borgins looked at her expectantly and smiled.

"'Flaming Blood'? Of course, it's our new product, came from a very interesting young man. He even named this one. You're the first to try. How many should I get you?"

"I'll get five. You really serious about the confidentiality of your donors?" She chuckled.

"Of course, of course. Wouldn't want to endanger their lives, would I?"

"Oh, and you think his life will be endangered when I finally find out who he is?" She said pointing to 'Flaming Blood'.

"Milady, Milady, getting a bit furious here aren't we? You know what, there was a story from another blood shop in here, 'Wicker Blood', that is. The tender accidentally gave the vampire the name of the blood seller of his favorite wine. When the seller stopped selling his blood, the vampire got furious and hunted for the person. Turned to rape. Now he's in jail, suffering. And the tender got punished too. That's what we're trying to avoid." Mr. Borgins explained, putting the pack of 'Flaming Blood' on the counter.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said and paid.

"See you soon, Milady." Mr. Borgins waved.

Harry stood up and carried the packed bottles for Hermione and headed for the door when a familiar man entered the shop accompanied with another guy whom Harry immediately recognized.

"Zabini." Hermione said hostile.

"Malfoy." The other replied with the same attitude.

Blaise Zabini was with none other than Peter Parkinson. Harry grew tense at the unexpected confrontation, although Hermione managed to contain her irate feelings and remained smug.

"Are you now taking a blood debt and buying blood for your brother?" He said mockingly, and threw Harry a quick glance.

"It's vice versa, my dear," Hermione retaliated, "let me introduce to you to Mr. Harry Dursley, Draco's _new _blood debt." She said, taking advantage of Peter's presence. To her victory, Peter's eyes narrowed as he gave Harry a scrutinizing look.

"Dursley?" Blaise repeated cocking an eyebrow. It was his chance to look at him from head to toe, from which Harry felt nervous.

"_This_ is Vernon's only son?" he said doubtfully. It was then that Harry knew something was terribly wrong. He knows his uncle and he probably knows Dudley.

_Oh shit, what if he knows Dudley? What will I do?_

"Exactly, and he's here to stay with us for six months, just like before." Hermione said.

Blaise chuckled, "I think I know Vernon's son better than you do."

"What do you mean? You've met before?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"I-I-well--" Harry stuttered. He was caught; this might be the end of it.

"Of course, we've met. I attended his last birthday party and even gave him a present. Right, Du-Harry?" Blaise said, intentionally trying to slip off with the 'Dudley' to warn Harry.

_He knows Dudley. I remember him now; he was indeed there __at__ Dudley's last birthday party. Shit, and I was the one serving them food, he must've recognized me as their maid. Oh god, what will I do!_

It was the right thing to ask. Harry hadn't a clue as to what to do. He cursed himself for messing up this whole business deal.

Blaise, on the other hand, was enjoying the mental torture he's giving Harry. He's positive that he caught the young boy red-handed. And he might actually use it for his own enjoyment, and revenge as well.

"Yes, I remember." Harry said. Again, it was half a lie, and sadly, he's getting better at telling them.

"Good then, I hope you liked my present. I guess I have to continue what I was supposed to do. I still have to buy a present for a dear friend. Extend my regards to Draco for picking a beautiful blood debt." Blaise said, smiling at Harry.

"Let's go, Harry." Hermione pulled on Harry's sleeve and went out of the shop.

The car was parked just across the street but Hermione didn't call the driver like usual. She walked briskly, with Harry following and shut the car door with a loud slam.

"Ugghh! I hate him." Hermione angrily said, infuriated at the coincidence.

Harry was silent throughout the ride back home. His mind was once again caught in a trail of thoughts that didn't serve him any good. One thing was for certain; someone now knows what lies he has weaved in the Malfoy manor. The worst part was that it was Blaise Zabini, Draco's mortal enemy, who was about to call his bluff. Blaise could either reveal his true identity, or blackmail him for his own selfish purposes.

_Shit. _


	7. Chapter 7

For Always

**For Always**  
By melodia04

**Summary:** Draco is a vampire who took Harry in payment for his uncle's debts. HPDM

**A/N: **I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I really am, you can spank me for that. I'll take 5. Go on, I'd thank you for it because I deserve it. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! I love you all! Anyhow, this is the 7th chapter… according to my outline this story will soon end in probably the 9th or 10th chapter, depends on the length. I do hope you stay tuned until the end.

I'll tell you what took me so long, originally Blaise isn't really part of the story but then I just included him, you know, to make things more complicated for Harry. Now my problem is, the ending that I planned will be screwed. It took me a lot of days to think of an alternative ending with Blaise's meddling and all. Somehow I managed an ending, which will be a surprise! And it's not gonna be what you're thinking right now! (unless we think the same, you know great minds think alike. hehe) Anyone wanna guess? Hehehe

Hey! Please read my other fic too! To Where You Are, it's in my profile!

REVIEWS REVIEWS!

**Beta: ****Sailorfroststar11 thank you sooo much! :D**

**Chapter 7**

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in his room, contemplating what had happened earlier. It had hardly been a week since the contract went into effect, and his cover was blown already? He couldn't believe his bad luck, but he couldn't blame it on anything but coincidence. It was no one's fault that Blaise knew him as Vernon Dursley's maid. Something in the way Blaise spoke made him feel that he's willing to ride in whatever façade he's carrying. He didn't sound like a bad guy; in fact, Harry was hoping that he'd just let things be the way they were, leave him be, at least for the next six months. After then, he'd be free to do whatever he wanted. The contract says that any charges against him should be brought to the court within six months; if it goes later it will be nullified. That's the vampire law.

And Peter, he'd never seen anyone like him. He was simply beautiful; no wonder Draco _loves _him. He also noticed the sudden hostility in his eyes when Hermione mentioned that Harry was Draco's new blood debt. Was it jealousy?

Harry's musings were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley's head poked in the doorframe, smiling.

"Dear, dinner's ready." She called.

"I'll be right there." Harry replied, sitting up. Mrs. Weasley closed the door and Harry was once again left alone.

_Just hang on. _

He silently went downstairs and saw Draco and Hermione already seated in the dining area. Hermione called him to join them, and he obliged.

"How was shopping?" Draco asked.

"Uhm… it was fine. I had a great time. Thanks for everything." Harry replied.

"Oh, and you'll never guess who we saw in Pureblood." Hermione ranted.

"Really, now who was it?" Draco asked.

"It was Blaise! And he was with Peter. Says he's buying something for a friend. You know, we had a little 'talk', and he knows Harry too. It's kind of confusing, how did you know each other again?" Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry tensed at the question but answered, "We met at my b-birthday party. Right, he was there. Dad invited him." He managed, not meeting Hermione's look and Draco's intent surveying.

Finally, dinner was over. Harry hadn't finished his food; he didn't feel like eating at all ever since meeting Blaise at the blood shop.

"Harry?" someone called.

Harry stood up and carefully pushed his chair back. He turned and walked back towards his room when a hand grabbed his elbow.

"Harry!" Draco called again. Harry regained his senses and apologized. He looked at Draco for a second and retracted nervously.

"What's happening to you?" Draco asked concernedly. He released his tight grip on him, but kept his hand lightly resting on Harry's arm.

"No-nothing. I'm sorry." Draco smiled.

"It's alright, come to my room later I have something to give you." He said.

"Yes. I will." Harry replied.

Draco slowly went up the stairs, followed by Harry, and then they went separate ways to their rooms.

Harry was still deep in his thoughts. He was considering telling the whole truth to Draco later when he feeds him, but there was something stopping him…

Harry had never experienced something more amazing than being Draco's blood debt. He was treated like royalty; he has his own big room, a closet full of very nice clothes, a very healthy diet, and finally several good friends. The whole thing was too good to be true, and definitely too good to let go of. He wanted to make good use of his good fortune for the six months he's staying in the Malfoy Manor. What he has right now is probably karma's way of getting back at him; give him everything he could ever want, and then take it all away because of his lies.

In his uncle's house, he was treated like dirt; locked in the cupboard, barely fed, and whenever his uncle was furious at something else, he'd simply charge his way to Harry's space, throw him out, and have his way with him. Hence, he had a lot of scars. Luckily, he didn't have a single one on his face.

He made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, still thinking.

He thought of the good things; the friends he had made, the luxuries he now has at his disposal, and, of course, Draco. Harry could not afford to disappoint someone as nice to him as Draco. He'd be totally furious with him. Harry had heard a lot about the cruelty of the vampire law to humans like him. Once, in his uncle's house, he had heard news from the television where a human sneaked to a vampire's house to steal something. He got caught, was put to jail, and was sentenced a hundred lashes. But the poor man received more than the lashes as the jail guards also mistreated him and sucked mercilessly on his blood. The human died, and this provoked the human government to file charges against the vampires for violating civil rights. It has never been appeased, until now.

Harry was scared; he didn't want to go to jail. He'd be better off with the Dursleys than under the mercy of the vampire law. As he thoroughly scrubbed his body clean, he could feel himself getting more nervous. What would happen if he finally admitted to Draco that he broke the contract? He'd definitely send him to jail.

_I'll die eventually._

But he thought it'd be better if he told him the truth, rather than have Blaise tell him. It would be more complicated. He simply didn't want to go yet. He didn't want to leave this kind of life, even though he's been here for only two days.

_Why is this happening to me? My only chance for a good life is screwed!_

_Maybe I'm cursed never to experience good things in life. Maybe I was born to be a slave forever. Maybe I was never destined to find someone who will love me. Maybe…_

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Looking at the fogged mirror, he saw a helpless teenager. His hair is dripping wet, and his body coated in beads of warm water. His scars were fairly evident, too. Shortly, he had managed to dry himself up and change into his pajamas. Draco was waiting for him.

When he'd changed, he immediately went out to go to Draco's room. He knocked softly and opened the door.

"Ah, you're here already." Draco greeted, walking out from the bathroom. Draco was wearing a dark green bathrobe, and was drying his hair with a towel.

Harry walked in courtly and sat on one of the chairs. He felt uneasy with the way things were today. He's wearing his pajamas and Draco is in his bathrobe. They had both just came out of the shower and…

_Shit. What am I thinking!_

Harry blushed. Draco approached him with a box in his hand, thinking how adorable Harry was when he was blushing.

"Here's my gift. I just saw it, and I thought it would suit you." Draco smiled and handed the box to Harry.

Harry said a thank you and opened the box. In it is a watch with a silver chain. Harry immediately shoved it back to Draco.

"I can't take it." Harry said, holding the box in front of him.

"Why not, I bought it for you." Draco pushed the box to him.

"But it's a Tag…" Harry said.

"Just because it's a Tag Heuer you won't have it?"

"It's too expensive." Draco took the watch in his hands.

"Doesn't your dad buy you expensive watches? Draco took Harry's hand and slipped the watch on his wrist. "There, that's better." Draco smiled.

"I still can't take it." Harry frowned.

"I insist. Think of it as a belated birthday gift."

"But my birthday is…" _When is Dudley's birthday again? _"Thanks, anyway." Harry smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, shall we?" Draco invited.

_Shall we what? Oh yeah, blood._

"Oh, yeah, of course." Harry replied.

Just as he had perceived, as Draco sucked in his blood, the pain was still there. He fought back the tears that were starting to gather by shutting his eyes. _Why does blood sucking have to be this painful?_ He didn't know how long he had been sitting there with Draco sucking on his neck, but it seemed as though his veins were on fire inside of him, making it impossible for him to contain his tears and screams.

Hearing this, Draco instantly withdrew his fangs, a look of worry on his face. He'd gotten enough of Harry's blood to last him the whole day tomorrow. He felt guilty for hurting Harry.

"I'm sorry, does it still hurt?" Draco asked, still worried. Harry didn't reply, eyes still shut close and his cheeks wet with tears. Then Draco kissed him.

Harry suddenly regained his senses; Draco was kissing him. Harry didn't know what to do so he just welcomed everything Draco did. It was a warm feeling; he'd never felt anything like it. They'd kissed, yes, but this was different… how was he supposed to react to this? It was his first time kissing somebody this way. Nonetheless, he didn't feel like breaking the kiss. It was the subtlest yet strongest affection he'd ever felt in his whole life. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling as Draco's tongue slid gently into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's neck and pulled the vampire closer. It was an intoxicating scene, almost passionate, although Harry was still unsure if Draco felt the same way.

He didn't realize that Draco was already carrying him to the bed, still locked in the kiss. The night was silent except for their moans and rustle of the sheets as they shared the night in intense intimacy. Draco trailed kisses down Harry's naked and lithe body, the only light source being the lampshade from afar that sent out a dim, yellow glow, illuminating the two men like gods. Harry screamed in pain as Draco pushed himself past his entrance. Draco suddenly realized that Harry was a tight virgin. He smiled inwardly. Somehow he found it thrilling to just look at Harry all day; he's so cute, and his eyes are simply stunning.

--

Harry woke up a bit tired the next morning. He realized he had just spent the night in Draco's bed, and he looked around but he's nowhere to be found.

_Shit. We really did it. _He thought as he saw his body naked and wrapped around the blankets. He immediately stood up and took his clothes, which were neatly folded on the bedside table. The blanket wrapped around his body was pulled off and it pooled around his feet, exposing his skin to the warm sun. He slipped into his pajamas once again and fixed the bed. He noticed the stain on the white bed sheet.

_Oh no. Did I? _He blushed at the thought and quickly removed the blood stained bed sheet from the bed. He replaced them with a new one, well, just another white sheet and went to clean the stains. He has to make this as discreet as possible so as not to gather curious stares from the Weasleys.

_So what do I do now? We just had sex. I'm so stupid! _He thought as he banged his head on the wall in his room.

_Geez, how am I supposed to tell him the truth __now__?_

Harry stayed in his room for a while before going downstairs to eat; he glanced at his wrist and saw the watch Draco gave him. It was wonderful, the silver studs sparkling beautifully in the sunlight as it read 8 o'clock. This was the first gift he had ever received in his whole life.

He then went to the bathroom to take a bath. The warm water that cascades on his body, slowly reminding him of what happened last night. The heated kiss, the gentle touches, the look of worry in Draco's eyes as he groans in pain. Damn.

_Why am I feeling this way?_  
_  
__**Are you an idiot?**_

_Will you shut up? You're not helping at all._

_**Dear, the first thing you should do is admit that you're gay, after all, you've done THAT.**_

_I never thought I wa__s, but__ I guess you're right._

Harry loves thinking, have you noticed? Deep inside, he wanted to tell Draco the whole truth about himself and his feelings, but he was a coward. He never had the chance to defend himself over something because he always thought that either way, he'd lose. No one was there to stand up for him during the times his uncle would beat him half-to-death, even his Aunt Petunia, who always had that worried look on her face whenever that happened, never made an effort to stop his husband.

Then his mind changed.

_I don't think I'll be able to tell him. I'm afraid it will end everything between us._

_**Well, that's bound to happen isn't it? That's why the earlier the better, the more you get attached to him and his luxurious life the more you'll get hurt.**_

_That's exactly my problem! I think I'm starting to get attached to him! No, it's much deeper, much worse._

_**Like love, I know.**_

_Like love__…_

He doesn't want to give up on Draco yet. Maybe it's love, maybe it isn't, but it's too early to presume. Sex should not be used as a basis of love, but there is much, much more that Harry wanted to consider. He wanted to stay longer in the mansion; he wanted to serve Draco with his blood. Whenever he complies with his orders, he feels happy and much appreciated. No one has ever done that for him, no one in his freakin eighteen miserable years of existence. He wants to stay with Draco forever; he'd risk his life--blood-- for it. He loved the feeling of having someone giving him everything he needs, everything he's never had; money, material things… and affection. He wants to feel the same for the rest of his life, but he's only given six months (and probably less) to savor it.

_I'll take the risk._

He's afraid that anytime soon, Draco will find out the truth, and everything will change. Draco will hate him. He'll throw him to jail, and probably let him die there. Harry was scared for himself. Scared of being turned away and rejected by the only person that made him feel loved.

_But at least, I experienced something better than life. Even for a short time._

Harry no longer cared about what happens to him. If it's Blaise or him who would spill the trickery, it doesn't matter to him anymore. Their relationship is bound to end anyway. What matters is time. Six months is the contract, so he'll hang on for six months. That is, if Blaise doesn't tell. He has to make sure…


	8. Chapter 8

For Always

**For Always**  
By melodia04

**Summary:** Draco is a vampire who took Harry in payment for his uncle's debts. HPDM

**A/N: **Here's the 8th chapter! I hope you like this one. Sorry for I've been slacking off a lot lately. Thank you to those who reviewed! You are the reason why I continue on writing this!

Please REVIEW!

**Beta:** Sailorfroststar11 :D :D :D

**Chapter 8**

That day, Harry had made up his mind. He was almost sure that love was what he felt when he was with Draco. Unfortunately, reciprocity was the problem. Did Draco feel the same way about him? How will he react when Harry confesses his feelings? Thoughts randomly flew around in Harry's head, from the pleasure of having to share the same feeling with Draco, to the painful agony of suffering this emotional torment alone. Those were merely his problems with his feelings, but there was still one highly potential adversity that was more likely to kick him out of the mansion, and into the most dreaded law of the vampires. Death is slowly making its progress to the brunette's fragile mind, corrupting him of negative thoughts, deeming him vulnerable in his state of nothingness. He let himself drop on the soft covers of his bed doing his favorite activity, thinking.

While his mind was still capable of thinking rationally, he feared that his thoughts would soon wander to a decision he would soulfully regret. He shut his eyes closed, minimizing the unstoppable flow of things and desperately trying to catch the one thought that would momentarily put him to rest. Sleep.

Deep in his slumber, he would forget all of his problems even for a short while, unless they haunted him in his dreams. Deep in his slumber, he would be reminded of the bright side of his disguised life. And most prized of all, the love that he's found, although possibly one sided, is something he would cherish for the rest of his life no matter where he was…

--

Draco sat peacefully in his leather upholstered executive chair in the confines of his office at the Malfoy Building. After signing a couple of sheets from the various departments proposing developmental changes, he put down his pen, shoved the papers aside and slouched in his seat, his hands hanging loosely on the armrests. He turned around to face the covered large glass panel behind his desk. Reaching out for the switch, he turned it on and slowly, the white blinds hanging from the top of the window opened, revealing the bright glory of the sun, bathing him in its warmth. He closed his eyes and leaned his head comfortably at the headrest, thinking.

Suddenly, the telephone rang and a voice of a girl is heard from the line speaker.

"Sir Malfoy, Mr. Dean Thomas is here. Should I let him in?" the secretary asked. Draco spun his chair around, pushed the red button and spoke, "Yes, let him in."

The door opened to reveal a black man in a corporal suit holding a brown envelope with words, Top Secret. He sat down and handed the envelope to Draco.

"This contains everything I've found out, sir." Dean said.

Draco opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside.

"This is it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm positive I didn't leave anything important behind. No legal papers, only references from people. That's all he's got and a birth certificate." Dean stated.

"Thank you, you may go now." Draco said and with a gesture, Detective Dean Thomas left the room.

He read the pages one by one injecting every little tidbit of information into his mind. Eventually, after reading the papers he put them back in the envelope, tossed it in the drawer and locked it.

He definitely didn't like what he found out.

--

Three months of unusual peace has passed. Harry was close to forgetting his treacherous disguise, and was enjoying every moment of his life under Draco's custody. Nothing reminded him of his sordid little secret. Even Blaise. Yes, he hadn't heard from him ever since they met in Pureblood and he's thankful that fate has its own ways of not letting them meet in the most unlikely of places. He was happy with his life, so to speak; even happier now that Draco had become more affectionate to him. A lot of times they would just spend an afternoon in Draco's patio talking about random things over coffee. He was happy just to be spending time with him, although most of the time, Harry would lie in response to some questions so as not to reveal a tiny bit about himself. He felt bad for being an accomplished liar, especially to Draco.

There were nights where they made love over blood feeding. Harry considered himself most secure when he was cuddled tightly in Draco's arms, naked. Like it's the only mold where he could perfectly fit himself in; in the arms of the one he loved. Unlike before when he would wake up in Draco's bed alone, now he wakes up with Draco at his side with his head resting on his arm and his hand over his chest. Those were the best mornings he'd ever woken up to.

But one star-studded night ended it all; ruined everything.

A letter invitation arrived at the door of the Malfoy Manor addressed to Draco. He opened it and showed it to Hermione. It was an invitation from Gilderoy Lockhart; inviting them to join the launching of his two new novels at the Lockhart Seaside Manor, RSVP. So that instant, Hermione personally called the author to confirm their attendance at the cocktail. She was most excited to see the heartthrob author again!

Finally the launching date came and the three invited dressed up accordingly for the party.

"Draco! Can't you be any faster? We're going to be late!" Hermione shouted from behind. Apparently that night, Draco insisted on driving their way to the venue with Harry in the front seat.

Draco only smiled, "Calm down, will you? It's not like they're gonna kill us when we're late."

"Oh, you don't understand!" Hermione retreated and slumped on her seat with her arms crossed.

"Anyway, who do you think was invited besides us?" Hermione perched on the front seat.

"I have no idea, a couple of his friends and relatives perhaps." Draco answered taking a sharp turn to right throwing Harry to his side and having Hermione mess up her hair (a bit) upon being jostled to the window, "Sorry." The driver apologized.

"Ugh, Draco! Next time I won't ask you to speed up! Look what you've done to my hair!" Hermione yelled furiously grabbing her purse and pulling out her vanity kit.

After a couple of turns, which turned out to be less drastic than the latter, they finally arrived at the Lockhart Seaside Manor. Draco parked the car fluidly in the parking area and escorted his two passengers inside.

Upon stepping out of the car Harry instantly chilled at the cool air from the bay accompanied with the smell of clams and salty rocks. It didn't stink; in fact, it reminded him of the beach they once visited during one of Dudley's birthdays.

"Are you alright? You must be cold." Draco asked, draping a fur coat over Harry's shoulders. Harry was instantly warmed by the gesture, let alone the fur.

"Thanks." He said as he clutched onto the soft fabric tighter.

"Don't worry about it. You look stunning." Draco said, meeting the younger boy's emerald eyes and planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. Harry blushed and only smiled.

"Uh guys, hello? In case you've failed to notice, Hermione's still waiting?" Hermione called out. She had stepped out of the car already, and had her own fur coat draped over her shoulders.

The three walked from the parking to the front of the manor where a doorman came to greet them and take their coats off.

The main hall was lavishly adorned with studded draperies. The ceilings were hung with bright crystal chandeliers that gave off a very elegant glow. Along with the grandiose preparations blended a live classical band of five composed of the cellist, pianist, flutist and 2 violinists. It was such a marvelous evening for a book launching.

Hermione immediately left the group to look for the author, who had been hyping her up since the invitation arrived. Harry and Draco closely followed to first give their regards to the well-brought author. They easily spotted Gilderoy Lockhart among he throng of press people who are either sticking their recorders under his nose or trying to hand him down a pen and a copy of his book for an autograph. Lockhart fancied these kinds of situations where he was thoroughly questioned about his book, but this was not a press conference, and he kept on saying that. As he saw the three familiar figures approaching him, he instantly felt a surge of relief as he politely excused himself from the persistent crowd and joined the three instead.

"Draco, I'm glad you came! And of course you too, my beautiful young lady." Lockhart greeted as he gave Draco a friendly pat and Hermione a courtly kiss on the hand. Hermione couldn't help but blush.

"Congratulations on your book. I haven't read your latest two but I'm sure it would be as ground breaking as the previous ones." Draco complimented.

"Thank you. You haven't changed at all, have you? And you are?" her asked referring to Harry.

"I'm Harry Dursley sir." He smiled.

"He's my new blood debt." Draco said putting an arm around Harry.

"Ah, really. Nice meeting you, Harry." He acknowledged and shook hands with the younger boy.

Eventually, more people came to greet Gilderoy, so he had to leave the three on their own. Hermione went separate ways with them as she goes to her friends' circle, leaving Harry and Draco together.

"Are you tired?" Draco asked Harry after they have had a lot of small talks with a lot of Draco's friends.

"No, I'm not tired yet." He smiled.

"Then is it okay if I invite you to the dance floor?" Draco said holding out his hand to get Harry's.

"I don't know how to dance." He shyly admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll lead you." And with that, Harry accepted Draco's hand and they walked together to the dance floor along with other couples that already started dancing to the romantic music.

Harry was gently dragged to the side, then to the side again following Draco's steps. It wasn't that hard, he thought, but it sure was tedious, keeping his head down most of the time watching his foot in case it went astray. With Draco's hand around his waist and another holding his right hand, Harry felt like a princess waltzing around the room with his prince charming. It felt a like a fantasy relived. Harry didn't want it to end. Sadly, no matter how wonderful the music was, it had to meet a dramatic resignation. As the waltz ended, slowly the dance floor emptied of couples and Harry and Draco were among them.

Harry sat on one of the chairs while Draco excused himself to get them something to drink.

On the food table, Draco took 2 glasses of blue peppermint cocktail and headed back to Harry when a voice from behind stopped him from his tracks.

"Hello, Draco" Came the hostile drawl.

Draco turned back to face the two people he didn't expect to see, Blaise Zabini and Peter Parkinson. Draco smiled smugly before saying, "I didn't know _you_ were invited."

"Now, you know." Blaise continued, "I see you're with Harry today, or should I say _Harry Potter._" Draco furrowed his brows.

"I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Oh, so your little pet hasn't told you yet? Hah! I never thought he'd let it go this far!" Blaise mocked.

"Seriously, Blaise, I have no time to listen to your fabricated _discoveries." _Draco said before finally turning to leave. But an insistent hand grabbed his arm and once again stopped him in his tracks, spilling a bit of the blue drink he was holding.

Meanwhile, Harry was still waiting in his seat, impatiently drumming his fingers on his knee. When he realized that Draco wasn't coming anytime soon, he stood up from his seat and went to look for him among the thick crowd of guests.

Blaise looked irritated, "You want to know the truth? I know who the real Dursley is and he's not Harry. He's fooling you! Pretending to be Vernon's son just to escape the living hell he's in at his uncle's house! Do you not realize that? Hah! He's just using you to experience what luxury is offered to a blood debt of the honorary Draco Malfoy!" he spilled.

Just across the table stood a wide-eyed Harry, uncertain whether he should meddle in the heated conversation or simply stand there dumbfounded. He was an idiot for not expecting this. And he was a bigger idiot for letting things go this far. He didn't know what to do; he was ashamed to face Draco, and anyone else for that matter. So he slowly backed off a couple of steps before finally disappearing from the pack of visitors merrily chatting over lovely drinks.

Upon hearing Blaise's short triumphant speech about what he knew was Harry's real purpose for becoming Draco's blood debt, Draco merely smiled.

With no one noticing, Harry immediately went for the door to leave, not wanting to gain any more attention with his little sobs and swollen eyes. He was unsure whether he did the right thing, but he didn't have the courage to face his wretched life either. This was the first time he was faced with such adversity and he had no one to turn to, no one to go to in the middle of the star-studded night that ended his pleasant fantasies. He felt very much like the popular fairy tale character Cinderella, pretending to be the royalty that she's not. A maid clad in an elegant dress to look like a princess and hide the scars thoroughly lashed throughout her body.

But, unlike Cinderella, Harry would not get to live happily ever after with his prince after all. Not all fairy tales have happy endings.

So he ran, far away into the open. Far from the Lockhart manor, from the beach and far from the truth, though he knew his problems wouldn't end that easily, and his life was still subject to further miseries. Until then, he didn't know what would become of his life.

Finally, after his legs refused to run any more, he sat down on a sidewalk and brought his knees to his chest, sobbing. He was deathly afraid of what could possibly happen to him, now that the truth had been revealed. He cried harder, disappointed at himself for failing Draco, and that he'd never done anything to pay back his hospitality. Disappointed that what he gave him in exchange for his generosity was nothing but a big lie about his real self. Wiping his face with the sleeve of his expensive suit, he slowly looked up to the sky and back down to the dark pavement. Not knowing what to do for the rest of the night, he stood up and decided to walk back to the Malfoy mansion.

He sneaked in quietly, trying hard not to make noises and wake up the Weasleys. When he made it to his room, he quickly changed into his casual clothes, and opened the drawer containing the book Draco gave him. He slipped out the 500,000 check inserted in the book and stared at it for a while before opening another drawer to take out a pen.

He sat on his bed thinking hard on how to start. His right hand trembled as he took the pen in his palms, unsure if what he's going to write will leave a legible mark at the back of the check. So with utter desperation, he struggled to spell out the five letters he knew was the only thing he could manage to write at that moment, 'Sorry.'

He dropped the pen and scanned the sheet of paper messily written with the heartfelt apology. It was the first word he'd ever written. He inserted the check back along with the book. He knew that the 500,000 was barely enough to pay for everything they gave him, not to mention the trickery he'd done. And he also knew that 500,000 would not compensate his breaking the law, but it's the only thing he could leave behind. It pained him to execute the decisions he had in mind, especially when it meant leaving the one he loved. Taking the book in his hand, he entered Draco's empty room and left the book on his bedside table.

And with cautious footsteps, he left the manor as well.


	9. Chapter 9

For Always

**For Always **  
By melodia04

**Summary:** Draco is a vampire who took Harry in payment for his uncle's debts. HPDM.

**A/N:** here's the 2nd to the last chapter! Hope you like this one! Thanks to those who are reading this fic especially to those who reviewed! I love you all!! You inspire me to write even more about our favorite couple! Yehey!

Yeah, it's gonna end by the 10th chapter. Hehehe. Alright, on with the story… and before I forget…

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Beta**: Sailorfroststar11 :D :D

**Chapter 9**

"What? Blaise said that? Where's Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know. I've been looking for him." Draco said, searching the ballroom. Only a few people were left and soon enough the whole place would be empty. Draco walked away, still trying to find the boy, but stopped when Gilderoy approached them with his usual smile.

"Did you have a great night?" Gilderoy asked happily. Hermione smiled dryly, still worried that Harry is nowhere to be seen.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks by the way." Draco said, every now and then his eyes darting off to a different direction, desperately trying to find an unusual array of dark hair and emerald eyes, but his hopes finally gave up upon seeing the last person leave the door. They were the only ones left in the house. _He's not here, _he thought.

Hermione knew that it was also time for them to leave so she took hold of the conversation and finally said goodbye to Gilderoy. The man courtly ushered the two out of the door, not noticing that they are one person short. He must've grown too tired of escorting his guests to the exit to even bother noticing that they are lacking one company.

The two walked silently to the car and only resumed their worried conversation when Draco had turned on the engine and started driving slowly.

"Draco. I'm worried, maybe he heard what that jerk said and left!" Hermione said, taking glances outside in hopes of seeing Harry loitering somewhere near.

"I guess so." Was Draco's only reply.

"I mean, of all people, Harry? He would never do that!"

Draco had never mentioned the whole thing about Harry to Hermione. All she knew was that he's Harry Dursley, son of a Malfoy debtor. But finally, Draco decided it's the right time to let her know.

"What Blaise said was true." Draco said. Hermione jerked her head to the left in disbelief.

"What are you saying? That Harry is lying to us all the while?"

"Yes." Silence.

"I can't believe it! How could you let it go this far? Why did you not report this to our lawyer?" Hermione complained. Above all things, she has greatest respect to the law, and would never dare break a rule.

"Vernon Dursley tricked us! And he used Harry to deliver his evil plot! Pity, I have grown fond of him. I really like him and couldn't get myself to believe that such an _innocent _looking boy would be working under that sleeve of a deceitful man!" Hermione flared, and continued, "Now, tell me? How could you let it go this far?"

"I couldn't." Draco said silently.

"You couldn't what?" Hermione asked, her voice starting to cool down at last.

"You don't know what's behind all this." Draco said, changing gears.

"Then tell me, I have the right to know." Hermione demanded.

"I set a detective to investigate about Harry beforehand because the first time I saw him I already suspected. The report only came in three months ago and I was right. He's not Harry Dursley. His real name is Harry Potter and he is Vernon's maid-slash-nephew. He paid him 500 grand to pretend to be his son and go with me instead of giving his real son to me." Hermione face started to contort.

"Right at that moment, I could've stopped reading the whole report and immediately filed a case against him, but there were still a few pages, so I continued reading. His parents died in a car accident when he was one, and from then on, his uncle took custody of him. I also found out that he's a victim of severe child abuse. Details were as brutal as physical, emotional and, well, sexual when he was much younger. He's been through it for 18 years before he came to us--"

"Stop! But that's insane, the neighbors could've--" Hermione cut, her face plastered with a different kind of incredulity.

"This came from the neighbors themselves. Vernon is a powerful man, so they couldn't do anything. They're his only living relatives." He pushed a button on the dashboard and the headlights shone a brighter glare, casting a long xenon beam on the street. From time to time he looked sideways, searching for a familiar figure. He'd changed routes already and was not headed back to the manor; instead Draco was still intent on searching for Harry.

Hermione slumped down in her seat. Her anger about the whole scam was starting to fade as she internalizes what Draco has just said.

"But what about Harry? Why didn't he tell us?" Hermione asked.

"He's afraid, that's why. He's afraid of getting punished, not by his uncle, but by our law. You know how much humans disgust the way we treat our fugitives, and he doesn't want to suffer anymore."

"And that's why you couldn't expose him? You can't afford to break him anymore than he already has been?"

Draco didn't reply.

"I see. The boy is lovable; you've developed a soft spot for him. You're just being your compassionate self. But the law--"

"Our law is not the place for him. If there is someone who should punish him for what he's done, it's me and not our stupid barbaric law." Draco said sternly. Hermione sighed.

"Give it up, Draco. We're not gonna find him like this. It's too late, we should get back. Maybe he's just there, err, waiting." Hermione suggested.

After a few rounds, Draco finally agreed and headed back to the manor. Arthur Weasley woke up at the sound of his master's arrival and greeted them. Draco immediately asked if Harry has arrived but the older man only shook his head no and cast him a confused look. He didn't ask further so as not to aggravate the two's rather haggard facial expressions.

"I'll get someone to search for him tomorrow." Hermione said before retreating to her own room. Draco muttered a low thank you before heading off to the opposite wing. He stared at the door of Harry's room, hoping against hope that he'd find him on the bed tightly tucked in layers of blanket sleeping, but as he entered the room, his face only saddened, because it was empty. He stood still, holding the frown on his face, and after a while, went back to his own room to sleep.

The night was one of the most exhausting nights he'd ever had and he was dead tired. Entering his room, he took off his coat and carelessly threw it off, not minding where it landed and not even turning on the lights. After briskly taking off his shoes, he loosened his collar and plopped himself onto his bed. In an instant, he was falling into a restless slumber.

--

Harry wished that everything that happened from the day he left the Dursleys until what happened last night would vanish from his memory and not bother him anymore. He was slowly regretting everything that he's done from the moment he accepted the check and became Draco's blood debt. He had thought it would give him the freedom he always wished for, away from his uncle's cruel clutches and from the world's spiteful scrutiny. He thought that a simple disguise wouldn't hurt as much but he was wrong. He thought that an optimistic countdown to six months would lessen the burden of guilt. But something came along unexpectedly, something he didn't plan to happen, and it made every decision he made that much more painful for him. Love. He didn't want to fall in love, but he couldn't help himself, either. All the while, he thought he was getting nearer to what he truly desired aside from freedom but every time he thinks of it, his head hurts, and his heart aches.

_I wish everything were just a dream. _

"Boy, wake up!" an old man shook him. If everything was just a dream and he's finally back at the Dursley's, he couldn't care less. Life itself is his greatest adversary.

Harry jerked awake, sweating.

"Glad you're awake! Geez, I thought you were never gonna wake up!" Harry looked around and found himself in a small room, lying on a four-poster bed. He was covered in thick white blankets and there was a tray of food beside him containing a bowl of porridge, a banana, and a glass of water. The small meal reminded him of his time back at the Dursleys, and he thought for a second that it all really had just been a dream, but upon adjusting his glasses further he realized he wasn't anywhere in his uncle's house. The old man appeared at his side, soaking a piece of cloth in a bowl of iced water.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You're sick. I found you three days ago sleeping, rather freezing, on the bench in front of my store. I took you in, wouldn't want someone dying right in front of my prestigious store!" the old man said. "So how are feeling now?" the old man asked sticking the cool cloth on his forehead and examining Harry as well. "I think we've met before."

"Uh, I'm feeling well. Thank you for taking me in sir." Harry acknowledged, feeling the same familiarity around the man.

"I'm Robert Borgins, what's your name?"

"Harry" _there's no point pretending now, _"Harry Potter."

"Hm. You look awfully familiar? Have you shopped in Pureblood before? Ah! I knew it! I'll be back in a while. Don't forget to eat!" And before Harry could say anything Mr. Borgins shut the door close behind him.

Harry gratefully sighed. _Might as well eat. _

So Harry slowly pushed himself up to sit and removed the damp cloth on his forehead. He took the tray of food beside him and started to eat. If he weren't sick right now, he would have thought he was back at the Dursleys with the usual cold porridge and murky glass of water, but upon seeing the tray of food he was offered, he realized he wasn't dreaming after all. The bowl of porridge gave off a very sweet smell, and it was steaming; the water was clean, and there was also a banana. He smiled inwardly, thankful for having Mr. Borgins find him instead of someone else. Then he started eating, swallow by swallow he could feel himself getting better. He hadn't expected Mr. Borgins to be nice to him, especially that he was a stranger. Wait a minute? Didn't he say they've met before?

_Mr. Borgins… __the__ owner of Pureblood? Oh damn! He's Mr. Borgins! We met 3 months ago when Hermione and I went to a blood shop! I should've realized. Damn. Damn. Damn._

Harry started panicking in his seat. What if Mr. Borgins calls Hermione at home? He'll be found! Much worse, cops waiting for his submission will eventually surround this shop and soon enough he'd be thrown to jail.

_Damn! This can't be!_

Still panicking, Harry quickly rose from his seat and went for the window. He was lucky that there is a fire exit ladder outside on the wall and that he's just in the second floor of the shop. However, before he could even stick out a foot in the escape, Mr. Borgins barged in the room his face anxious and confused.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?! You're getting me into deep trouble!!" Mr. Borgins barked, grabbing Harry's shirt at the back and pulling him back into the room.

"I can't stay here! Let me go!" Harry struggled but it was rendered useless, for Mr. Borgins was bigger, stronger and in better health than Harry was.

"What? You're still sick! You lay in there, ok? I called Ms. Malfoy already; I recall you're the one she's with before, ayt? And she especially asked me not to let you go anywhere." Harry stopped struggling and finally Mr. Borgins released him.

"Good. You've eaten huh? Well then. I'm afraid I can't trust you anymore so I'll lock everything up." Mr. Borgins said as he went for the windows to lock it, "What? Don't give me that look. I'll be right back. And don't you even dare." Mr. Borgins cast him a threatening stare before going out of the room and locking the door behind.

"Shit!" Harry kicked the foot of the bed before slumping down again. Somehow, Mr. Borgin's harshness reminded him of his uncle, and he personally didn't like it. How that hell was he going to face Draco now?

_Right, maybe we're not going to 'face' each other anymore. I'll be thrown directly to jail and my life ends there. _

His head became a little bit disoriented every time he thought of the vampire prison. His mind was gradually being filled with fear he had never felt before. His heart was hammering hard against his chest, and he could feel himself shudder at the horrid images forming in his head.

Ever since his parents died, he was forced to live with his uncle's family. They were never nice to him, they made him clean the house, mow the lawn, water the plants, do the laundry, and they feed him very little. And whenever his uncle came home tired and drunk, he would call out to Harry and lash out at him. He would thrash him inside Dudley's playroom and do all sorts of cruel things to him. Things he was reluctant to remember, things that he does not deserve to experience. Every time he would ask them why they hated him so much, they would shout at him and he would never get an answer. Every night he would look up to the stars, rather at the ceiling of the cupboard under the stairs where he lived, and mutter incoherent yet wishful words to higher beings, hoping that his salvation would finally arrive. He wished that, above everything else, he would find someone who understood him and tolerated his weaknesses, someone who would not judge him for his illiteracy and brand him for his freakishness, someone who would never hurt him and lock him away. Just someone who is not a Dursley was good enough.

Then Draco Malfoy came. Harry's entire world changed. His lifestyle was abruptly toppled over to fit the A-listers of the vampire society. He was given the biggest break of his life. He became Harry Dursley. He became Draco Malfoy's blood debt. He was given everything he had never had and always wanted. For the first time in his life, he had friends, he ate well, and he dressed well. These were the things Harry Potter was deprived of, and somehow he thought that being a Dursley (or pretending to be one) was the best thing that happened to his life.

Then he fell in love with Draco. His master. At first it sounded wrong, a slave-worthy blood debt falling in love with his master. But eventually, no matter how wrong it sounded, it felt right. Love happened to be the right kind of wrong for Harry. And it hurt him much more that Draco might never love him in return upon knowing that he lied to him. He would miss his face; his god-like face that smiled warmly at him whenever their eyes meet. All of the good things he'd ever wished for when he was young finally came true, all in the expense of using the name he hated so much.

If his instincts were correct, this would be the end of him. He was deathly afraid of being thrown to jail, much worse, the vampire jail that is known to have no respect to their human prisoners, but it was the only thing that would compensate for his sins more than the money he left behind. And for once, though still filled with dread, he learned to battle against his cowardice and face his problems like a real man.

Now, he was back to being a Potter. Maybe his bad luck ran in the name. Being a Potter only meant one thing: hell.

Suddenly he could hear the sound of the door being unlocked; he jerked his head towards it in surprise, nervousness escalating at the thought of the intruder.

"Harry!" a high-pitched voice called. It was Hermione. Harry was relieved that there weren't cops behind her, but he had himself ready for that. He stood up and faced Hermione to try and make a, what he knows is futile, apology. Before he could utter a word, a hand made its way across his face. Hermione had just slapped him.

He wasn't surprised at the action, in fact he knew he deserve something worse.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Hermione cried. Heat coursed through his cheek, and Harry raised his head up again only to see Hermione's tearful face. Harry's eyes widened in shock, his disappointment with himself only growing bigger at the sight of one of the nicest person to him, crying.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I didn't mean to—I mean, I'm ready to face the consequences of breaking the contract. I will not run away." Harry said looking down.

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione said as she pushed Harry inside and closed the door. Harry sat at the bed and waited for Hermione to do the same too. Eventually, he felt better seeing Hermione wipe her tears and dry her face up.

"You don't know how much you left us worried! How could you do that to us? We've been looking for you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Was all Harry could say.

"Draco told me everything. He wants you to come back." Hermione said. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"What for? Where are the cops?" Harry asked confused.

"What are you talking about? We've been looking for you for three days! If Mr. Borgins hadn't called me up we are surely going to call the police and search for you!"

"What does he want me for?" Harry asked sadly.

"If you must know, the contract hasn't ended yet."

"But I ended it nights ago! I broke it! I ran away! You know everything; I lied! I'm not a freakin Dursley, I'm Harry Potter! I should be rotting in jail for what I've done!"

"Harry, we are not putting you in jail." Hermione calmly said, she knew it was the very thing that scared the boy off.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Now let's go." She stood up and took Harry's arm.

"I-I can't" Harry muttered.

"Come on, don't give me a hard time. You owe us a lot of apologies."

"I can't face him like this! I c-can't bear to see him." He freed his arm from her hand.

"So you _do_ know how much you hurt Draco? He's worried about you! So much that he hasn't eaten _anything_ yet!"

Harry was once again shocked; how could Draco be so worried about him? Harry thought that he didn't care. He thought that if he did something to break the contract, Draco would simply call the cops, throw him in jail, and get a new blood debt.

Hermione continued, "Not even a single drop of blood, Harry. It's been three days; we cannot survive not drinking blood for such a long time. He wouldn't accept the blood I offered him from Pureblood, and he didn't even lay hands on the human I brought for him. Please Harry, don't make it hard for me. He wants you back."

If what she said was true, it only meant one thing. With a quick thought he recalled the conversation he and Draco had some three months ago; he mentioned that the last blood that would keep him alive would be the blood of the one he loves. Harry didn't struggle anymore as Hermione pulled his arm and led him out.

_Draco loves me?_


	10. Chapter 10

For Always

**For Always **

By melodia04

**Summary:** Draco is a vampire who took Harry in payment for his uncle's debts. HPDM

**A/N: **We've reached this far my dear readers! I can't believe I was able to actually COMPLETE a fanfic after 3 years. Thank you so much to everyone who supported this. You played a big big role in the completion of this story. Well, here goes the ending. Oh please don't hate me. I call this the cheesiest part of my whole writing. I hope I don't disappoint you, it's really hard to write an ending that suffices readers' expectations. I'm glad that I managed to finish this story before classes starts, I'm afraid I won't be able to write more when that time comes. Oh well, wish me luck, I'm a college student now.

I'M AFRAID this final chapter won't answer ALL of your questions but apparently I don't see the reason of discussing them. It's either the answer is obvious or I'll leave it to you to think of it.

Anyway…

PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Beta:** Sailorfroststar11   

**Chapter 10**

"_We can pretend to be brave to conceal our fears, pretend to be smart to conceal our insecurities, pretend to be strong to conceal our weaknesses, but we can never pretend to be happy to conceal how much we missed the days before we pierced into reality._

_Maybe that's what life is all about. Reality bites but we can never bite it back." _

_- Quote._

Entering the Malfoy manor at this certain time was hardest for Harry. After what he had done, he no longer felt the welcoming grace the house gave off when he had first come in. Mrs. Weasley was there to greet them, along with Mr. Weasley and Ron. Harry didn't have the courage to face them. He felt guilt boring into his shoulders sinking himself in a deathly quicksand, swallowing him alive. Finally they were up the second floor. Hermione led him to the front of Draco's room.

"I'll leave you here." She said and she patted him on the back and left for the opposite direction.

This is it. This is the very thing hindering him from facing his fears, the door of guilt. And it's the very thing he is willing to break. Everything has to be set right, there are a lot of apologies to make, explanations to be delivered and feelings to confess. He will take responsibility of the consequences of his action.

(I made a new paragraph to break up the huge block of text)

He slowly opened the door and found Draco sleeping on the bed. The once strikingly handsome face had turned deathly pale and his blond hair has slightly faded to an ageing white. Standing in the doorway, he gathered his emotions. He couldn't bear to see Draco like this; he looked dead. He was weak, and it was entirely Harry's fault. He clutched the doorknob tightly, thinking how he would approach him like this. He could feel his knees tremble and finally, tears made their way to his eyes.

He ran towards the bed and slumped at the side of it crying hard. He let himself fall to his knees on the carpet, sobbing.

"I'm s-sorry Draco. I didn't wish for this to happen. I'm sorry I lied. I'll never do it again. Just… d-don't die!" He cried out. He had never cried this hard in his life. He was so afraid that Draco would not wake up. He looked up, his eyes blurry with tears, and felt all the more scared when Draco didn't move. He buried his head deeper in his arms and cried harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. F-forgive me. I won't do it again. Just don't leave me yet. I-I love you, Draco." He almost whispered. He started crying even harder, when he felt a hand rest on his head and pat it gently.

"Say it again, Harry." Draco spoke. Harry looked his head up in surprise upon hearing Draco speak. He's finally awake, his gray eyes somewhat lighter in color, but he's _awake_.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"No, the other one…" Draco asked. Harry was unsure which part he wanted repeated but, the look in Draco's eyes spoke for itself.

"I love you." He softly spoke. Draco smiled and brought his hand to Harry's cheek, caressing it and gently wiping off the tears with his thumb.

"Stop crying now, I won't die." He said assuredly. Harry was relieved upon hearing those words. Just as Draco asked him to, he stopped crying and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Pulling himself up, he sat and the side of Draco's bed and held his arm in front of him.

"Drink up. Hermione said you haven't drank anything in days." He said. Draco was surprised at this and swallowed hard at the flesh being offered in front of him, he stared at Harry's pale wrist and took it. With his fangs slowly protruding from his mouth, they slowly digs into Harry's wrist and sucked. Harry shut his eyes closed as he feels the sharp teeth penetrate on his skin. As usual it hurts, but this was nothing compared to the life he is slowly bringing back to Draco. From the way Draco spoke to him, it seems like he didn't hate him as much. But why?

After the ceremony, Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco. He watched intently as a major transformation took over his beloved. From the deathly pale, his skin had grown warmer and more alive. His hair went back to its original blonde glory, and his eyes, they weren't the dying gray he once stared at, they were back to the mesmerizing gray-blue orbs he originally knew. For once, Harry was happy. And for the second time that day, incontrollable tears welled freely out of his eyes; he was overwhelmed at the sight of Draco finally well. He couldn't help it; he threw his arms around him and cried yet again.

Draco was surprised but welcomed the action as well; he hugged Harry back, feeling the warmth he had so desperately missed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I don't know what to do." Harry cried and continued, "It's all my fault. My uncle asked me to pretend to be his son and go with you in exchange for 500,000. I took it to be the chance to finally get out from there, I thought everything would go well and unnoticed, and after 6 months I'd be freed from the contract and I'd be able to live by myself. That's all I wanted! That is… until you came." He broke the contact and bent his head down blushing.

"Believe me, I'm really sorry. I didn't intend for this to happen." Harry explained. There was silence between the two of them.

"Why?" Harry asked, "Why did you not call the police to arrest me? I broke the contract! I deserve to be punished!" He said.

"You think I didn't know about this?" Draco spoke. Harry was shocked.

"I knew it even before Blaise told me. I could've easily thrown you to jail and demanded a case against your uncle, but I considered giving you a chance. I know what happened to you, Harry. From your scars I could tell it wasn't just a petty fight you got yourself into when you were a kid, like you always say. You were abused. I couldn't get myself to believe that such a loveable person like you would suffer from this."

"I'm sorry." Harry said. Deep inside he could feel his heart break. The way Draco says it, it turns out that he just pities him. There's nothing deeper to expect. For what felt like the millionth time, tears pooled in his eyes. He tried hard to fight it back, but they just came on their own, and all he could do is snivel and wipe them away.

"Don't be." Draco hurt seeing him cry. _Why do I have to make him cry all the time?Why do I always have to be the bringer of those unsolicited tears that ached so much to run on his cheeks?_ Draco once again held his hand to touch him but Harry politely refused by blocking his hand from gaining contact with his cheek. Draco's heart ached even more.

"You said you love me?" Draco said. Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't want to be rejected. His heart was pounding hard against his chest at the thought of the most hurtful thing that Draco could ever do to him.

"I-I-y..yes, but--" he whispered. Before he could finish, Draco made a sudden move to close the gap between them and kiss him. Harry didn't have time to stop it.

_Why are you doing this? Why do you keep on hurting me? Why don't you just tell me the truth! You're killing me…_

Harry was passive at first but as Draco thrusts in his tongue in Harry's mouth he let down his guard and fell weak against him. No matter how hard he thought of pushing him back, he just couldn't. He needed this, even though in the end he knew nothing would come of it. He needed love, but he had found pity.

_Well that's close enough. _He thought dejectedly. Suddenly, Draco withdrew from the kiss and whispered something to Harry's ear that made him jerk his eyes wide open.

"I love you too."

Harry was taken aback and, thank God, stopped crying.

"A-are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Do you wish otherwise?" Draco smiled and once more captured Harry's lips for a chaste kiss.

--

After a few months, the two finally underwent the sacred and religious binding of a vampire and a human. This was not a contestable thing, for no matter how cruel the vampire law may be, it gives dully recognition to a higher law that demands further authority, love.

As cliché as it sounds, Harry Potter-Malfoy (I thought that was cute) and Draco Malfoy finally did live happily ever after. They decided to fully terminate the 6 month contract, since they are bound by another contract that requires their whole lifetime.

Harry had never been this happy in his whole life. He believed that everything happens for a reason, even the most tragic and upsetting things in life. He was grateful for becoming Draco's blood debt, for if he hadn't, he wouldn't have escaped his uncle's murderous traits, and his life would still be miserable. It was the best gift he'd ever received from God. He thought of his parents, although he couldn't recall how they looked like, and he knew that wherever they were, they're happy for their son.

--

But life must go on, and for a mortal named Harry, the end of life means death. He is not exempted from experiencing the natural phenomenon that comes along with ageing, crippling his body organs and weakening his systems. This was a painful invitation to afterlife.

After a few decades of living happily ever after, Harry now lay bedridden on their bed. His face had gone wrinkly now due to time, and his eyes had faded to a whitish green, he was almost blind. And soon enough, he would depart this world.

But at his side lay his other half, the man he promised to cherish forever and give his life to. Lying beside him is Draco Malfoy looking equally as weak, but on his face is an expression that speaks otherwise. Ever since Harry grew old and is not anymore capable of giving healthy blood, Draco stopped feeding from him. This upset Harry, he gave him permission to drink blood from someone else or from bottled blood but the older, but younger looking, man stayed true to his word. He wanted his body to be a vessel of his husband's blood until the day he died. He wants the last blood that would keep him alive be Harry's; the person that he loves with all his heart.

Eventually, Harry accepted his husband's decision. He wanted to die with him.

Draco had lived to be more than a hundred and the only thing pushing him to do so was his work. He prided himself in the success the Malfoy Corporation had earned. But he has to give himself a break. After finding Harry and loving him, he realized that he'd lived long enough and has finally got what he long searched for in the form of Harry. He came to him in an unexpected way; it was almost divine how everything worked between and against them. But in the end, they won the battle and their feelings prevailed. A hundred years of waiting cannot compare to the bliss of having to spend an eternity with the one you love.

As the curtains close on the both of them, they hold each other's hands tightly, bidding each other good-bye before they finally close their eyes, leaving their lives behind. They both have experienced something close to heaven.

(Paragraph)

This marks the end of just one of the most touching romantic tales of a vampire and a human, but one thing is for sure, their memory will live on… for always.

--

**END**


	11. THANK YOU

THANK YOU FOR READING

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

Dear Reader,

I couldn't thank you enough for patronizing this fic til the very end. I just want you to know that I'm always (and will always be) grateful that you spent time reading this (with or without reviews, and even if it disgusted you). I'm not sure if what I'm doing is right (yknow, publishing a 'thank you' chapter) but I couldn't think of a more practical way to reach out to those who loved this fic and just express my heartfelt gratitude.

Anyway, thank you again for reading this fic! Thank you for liking the story and please continue to support my other fics! To those who reviewed, faved and alerted this (though there's no need to cos it's already finished) thank you so much!

Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Sailorfroststar11. :D

Please continue dropping reviews!

God Bless You All!

-melodia04


End file.
